The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn
by seattlegracegirl
Summary: ...Is Just To Love, And Be Loved In Return. Regina still hasn't woken up after taking in the killing curse from the well, and Emma needs her to, more than she ever thought possible. Can the Saviour live up to her title?
1. Words Never Spoken

**A little idea that's been floating around my desktop for far too long. I figured since I'm not back in Uni until September , I have no real excuse not to get these stories up and finished.**

**Read and Review and I'll love you! **

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ****

"Got anything for me yet?" shouted Emma over the sound of the bell indicating her rather forceful entry to the tiny shop.

"Try asking me nicely, deary, and I may be inclined to try a little harder," came the reply, accompanied by the man's trademark smirk.

The Sherriff slammed her fist on the desk. "Dammit Gold! If you have something just tell me!"

"One would almost think you cared about the Evil Queen."

"Of course I fucking _care_!" spat Emma. "She saved my life, my mother's life and made my son the damn great kid he is!"

Gold watched the blonde, his smirk never leaving his face even as her own hovered dangerously close, the anger practically radiating off of her. "Still saying you're saving her for Henry."

"Why do you care why I'm saving her?" sighed Emma, shaking her head as she started to pace. "All you need to know is I'll do whatever it takes."

"Brave words, Sherriff," drawled the old man, leaning on his cane.

"We're not all cowards, Gold," snarled the blonde as she turned to leave, knowing she wasn't going to get anything from the pawn broker today.

"How is she?" asked Emma the moment she was through the door to the apartment.

Snow looked up from where she sat at the counter. "No better, no worse," she sighed, watching as her daughter immediately went to the brunette's side where she lay on the couch, still unmoving. "Did Gold have anything to say today?"

Emma shook her head. "He just keeps going on about why I care, and why I'm doing this."

Snow dropped her gaze to the worktop. She had been trying not to dwell on that particular issue herself. She had an inkling that Emma wasn't only doing this for Henry, but herself. Recently, she had noticed the two women becoming closer, even catching glimpses of the old Regina. A quiet laugh here, a flash of a smile she had only ever seen around the stables some decades ago there…

"I just wish she'd at least wake up," sighed Emma, looking down at Regina. "Talk to us, tell us what to do."

"Sweetie, you know what she did…" started Snow. "There's a chance…"

"No!" shouted Emma, turning to look at her mother. "She _will_ wake up! She has to!"

"Why?"

"Why?" repeated Emma in a furious whisper. "Don't you dare tell me you want her to die!"

The pixie haired woman was on her feet in an instant, moving towards her daughter. "No! That's not how I meant it at all!"

"Then what _did_ you mean?" growled Emma.

"I only meant to ask why _you_ need her to wake up," said Snow, lowering her voice as she got closer to the distraught blonde. "Emma, I know you're not just worried for Henry. You have every reason not to tell Gold, but I am your mother, your friend and I'd hope you would trust me." She watched the tears form in her daughter's eyes, as emerald green orbs went between her and the unconscious woman on the couch. "I know what love feels like, Emma. I know you don't get to choose. The heart wants what the heart wants."

Emma looked up, looking more like a frightened child than the Saviour. "She needs to wake up because I never told her." At the door of the apartment opening she turned and furiously wiped away her tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Charming, halting barely a few steps into the apartment at the look on his wife's face. Snow shook her head, silently telling him to let it go for now. "I brought Nova, she thinks she might be able to help."

Emma turned on the spot, eyes wide and hopeful, still sparking with tears. "Really?"

The fairy nodded, stepping past Charming to look over Regina. "Fairy dust is pure good magic. While it won't completely eradicate the curse, I'm hoping it will counteract it enough to allow Regina to at least wake." She paused, looking at the gathered occupants of the room. "And I know some of us may be loathe to admit it, but Regina, with her…_experience_ is quite probably the best person to advise us on how to deal with the situation." She stood next to the unconscious woman. "Has there been any change?"

Emma shook her head, perching on the edge of the couch near Regina's legs. "She's been out cold since she collapsed near the well."

"The fact she's still here three days later shows she's fighting it," said Nova, seeing the worry on Emma's face. She had been warned by Charming not to be too harsh and crush his daughter, but also not to be overly hopeful. Without saying much, he had warned the young fairy of how protective his daughter had become of the once Evil Queen. Since Regina had collapsed, Emma had barely left her side, carrying her home to the apartment, and caring for her since. Although where his daughter had learned to put in an IV tube, he didn't want to know. "And hopefully, with the help of the fairy dust, she'll be that bit stronger to fight even harder."

"What do you mean _hopefully_?" asked Emma, brows furrowed. She wasn't about to allow anyone to experiment on the woman she…cared for. Deeply. If they were going to try something, she wanted assurances it would work.

Nova swallowed nervously, having never been on the end of quite such an intense stare from the Sherriff. "There is a chance. A slight chance, that Regina's magic will reject the fairy dust…" She paused, taking a deep breath. "And if that happens, she'll most likely get worse."

"Why would her magic reject the fairy dust?" asked Emma. "I thought it was pure magic."

The fairy nodded. "It is. Pure _good_ magic. Regina's magic…well, it's a little darker. The two don't tend to mix well."

The blonde shook her head. "No. Regina is a good person. She is. Magic is a reflection of the person who holds it, right?" She waited for the answering nod. "Then hers is good. She may have used it for some pretty damn evil things, but underneath it all, she's good. I know she is," she added with conviction.

Snow and Charming exchanged glances, eyebrows raised.

"Do it," Emma told Nova. "Please."

The young fairy nodded, taking a small pouch from her bag. "Emma, you have to know that this might not work."

"Just do it!"

Standing at the head of the couch, Nova filled her hand with the sparkling powder, throwing it over the unconscious Queen. For a few moments, nothing happened, the dust merely settled, glowing as it touched Regina's form. The room was silent, as they waited for some sign that it had made any difference whatsoever. Finally, a pained groan and a sputtering cough brought a collective sigh of relief from the room.

"Regina?" Emma whispered, moving to crouch next to the woman, hovering close to her face. "Regina?" Brown eyes fluttered into focus, locking with tear filled green ones. "How do you feel?"

"Like dying would be the preferable option!" came the hoarse growl.

"Snow, some ice?" asked Emma, not willing to leave the brunette's side. She couldn't help but grin at the snarky retort, however. Taking the cup from her mother with a quick smile of thanks, she gave Regina a small spoonful of the ice. "Better?"

"My throat may now be the only part of me that doesn't hurt," said the brunette. She winced as she closed her mouth. "Even my teeth hurt." Eyes taking in her surroundings, her groggy mind came to the realization they were no longer in the forest. "Why am I in your apartment?"

"You don't remember?" asked Snow, coming into view over the back of the couch.

Regina's expression gave them the answer.

"You collapsed at the well," started Emma quietly. "Three days ago."

"Three days?" repeated Regina, shocked. She wrinkled her nose, fighting the sudden urge to sneeze. "And why do I reek of fairy dust?" Had they tried to contain her again when she was unconscious?

"That would be my fault," smiled Nova, coming into view also.

Dearly wishing she could at least sit up, Regina decided that almost dying gave her a well earned excuse to lie perfectly still while the morons apparently surrounding her, tried to explain.

"When you wouldn't wake up we decided to use fairy dust to try and counteract the curse."

Not a disastrous idea, Regina had to admit. And if her current state of consciousness was anything to go by, perhaps even a successful one. The level of pain she was currently in, however, made her rather dubious as to whether conscious was actually better.

"We were hoping you could tell us how to get rid of the rest of the curse," said Emma quietly, from where she sat crouched next to her.

Turning her head to look at the blonde, and ignoring the pain of doing so, Regina frowned. The blonde looked as though she had been crying. "I'm not sure I can," she said, sounding almost apologetic. "I actually didn't expect to wake up at all." She watched the blonde gasp, a look of terror passing over her features. "I did take on a killing curse, after all."

"We could try further doses of fairy dust," suggested Nova.

"It's worth a try," said Emma, gazing hopefully at the Queen.

Regina, rather lost for words, simply opened her mouth and let the truth spill out. "I must admit, it's rather disconcerting to hear you discuss trying to save me."

"Better get used to it," smiled Emma. "Would the fairy dust work?"

"Well it certainly wouldn't hurt," said Regina. She frowned, her mind trying to fathom a magical cure that didn't come in the form of the nauseating sparkly dust. The answer eluded her for now, her mind not quite its usual sharp self.

"You can get more dust?" Emma asked the fairy.

Nova nodded. "I can. It may take a few days, though, to gather enough to make any great difference."

Snow nodded. "Of course. Whatever help you can give will be gratefully received."

If Regina didn't think that rolling her eyes may actually be quite painful in her current state, she would have done. Instead, she opted for her fake politicians smile as the fairy leered down at her. They were actively trying to save her. She thought she could at least try to be civil until such times as she could at least leave the room when she chose. Hell, until she could lift a hand to slap their stupid faces. At the moment, however, she was more focused on such trivial things as breathing and not throwing up over the anxious blonde who had yet to move from her side, despite the fact her current stance could not be at all comfortable.

"I'll call round soon then," smiled the fairy.

Snow nodded, walking the other woman to the door. Pausing, the door still open, she turned. "Charming, how about you and I go and visit Ruby, so we can tell Henry Regina is awake?"

Emma flashed her mother a thankful smile.

"Tell him not to worry," said Regina, as loud as her throat would allow. "And tell him…tell him I love him," she added more quietly.

Charming, still in her view, nodded. "We well. We'll tell him he can come see you soon. Maybe in a few days, once you feel up to it." Seeing her about to argue, he cut her off. "Give it a few days, let you build your strength up a little. If he sees you like this, he'll only worry."

Emma smiled up at her father, thankful for his tact. "Tell the kid I'll see him soon." She glanced down at Regina. "And maybe tell him that if he wants, he can call later and talk to before he goes to bed?" She couldn't not smile as the brunette's face lit up at the thought.

"Course I will," smiled Charming before joining his wife and leaving the apartment.

Left alone with Regina, Emma found she couldn't quite look at her.

"Miss Swan, can I ask something?"

The blonde nodded.

"Two things, perhaps," Regina amended, ignoring the pain in her throat. "First of all, why am I here of all places? And second, why on Earth are you still hunched on the floor? It cannot be comfortable. Having said that, neither is this couch."

Smirking at the sass the Queen was still capable of giving, Emma was silent for a few moments, considering her answer. "To answer your first question, because I brought you here. I didn't like the idea of leaving you in some hospital room, especially when Whale said there was nothing he could do." Finding the courage to meet the brunette's questioning gaze, Emma took a deep breath before continuing. "And second, because I've spent the last three days having to look at you, wondering if you'll ever wake up. And now, now I'm terrified that you might go to sleep again and never wake up, so while you are here, I never want to be further away from you like this."

Regina frowned, trying to comprehend what the blonde was saying, and exactly what she was leaving unsaid. "You mean?"

"I mean, I'm terrified," smiled Emma. "I'm terrified of everything right now, but most of all, of losing you." She paused, blinking back tears. "I know this probably isn't what you want to hear right now, but please, just let me be here for you. We don't have to discuss anything right now. Just let me take care of you," she pleaded.

Regina had never been on the end of such a heartfelt plea before. And certainly never a plea to be there for her. To care for her. Dare she hope it, to love her. Since the infuriating blonde had come to Storybrooke, Regina had tried in every way to annoy and antagonize the young woman, for the single reason that it thrilled her to have someone not back down. To have an equal, someone she could respect. The affection that followed had come as a shock, and in her mind, an ever more poorly hidden secret.

Almost dying, however, it alters your perception, makes you re-evaluate. Gazing at the hopeful smile on the blonde's face, she felt the corners of her own mouth tug upwards in answer. "When I took the curse, my last thought was how cruel it was, just when I thought I had found what I wanted, my shot at a happy ending, I was going to die to save the one person I wanted it to be with." The blonde wasn't the only one skilled at skirting around a certain three word phrase. Watching as Emma's expression turned to one of shocked awe, Regina found she couldn't wait any longer. For weeks, months now, she had watched the blonde's lips in every interaction they'd shared. The curse, still coursing through her, felt cold, like death slowly stealing her away. She needed to feel alive. "If you don't kiss me now, I swear-"

She was glad to be cut off by the warmth of lips on her own. It was soft and fleeting, so much gentler than she ever thought Emma could be. The blonde pulled back, a broad smile on her face. "You have no idea how often I wanted to do that when you wouldn't wake up. I think it's the only time I've ever really wanted to believe in this whole fairytale thing. I wanted to kiss you and try to wake you up."

"That's more your father's area of expertise," smirked Regina.

"My father's lips come anywhere near yours and there'll be problems."

Regina smiled. Even with her body aching in the most unpleasant of ways, conscious was definitely better. "Don't worry, I much prefer his Charming daughter."


	2. Let Sleeping Queens Lie

**Thank you for all your reviews and follows – they really mean a lot, and help motivate my muse to keep going with this story. Still not entirely sure where it's going to end up, but I hope you enjoy the journey!**

**The next couple of updates are probably going to be quite short, but I hope they don't disappoint.**

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ****

Snow and Charming returned to the apartment to find Emma curled up at one corner of the sofa, Regina's head in her lap. From the soft snoring, it was safe to say the pair were sleeping.

"That's what I didn't want to discuss with Nova here," whispered Snow quietly as she watched her husband take in the sight. It wasn't an unusual sight to her. She had woken every night since Regina had been brought to the apartment by the sound of soft feet on the stairs when Emma would come down every night to watch over the former queen when she thought her parents were sleeping. Snow hadn't wanted to interrupt, but had kept watch over her daughter, seeing her sit on the floor beside the sofa, sometimes simply taking a limp hand in her own, other times letting her head rest on Regina's shoulder. She would stay there for hours, always retreating just after dawn.

"She loves her, doesn't she?" he asked.

Snow nodded. "I think she really does." She looked up at her husband. "I've wished that woman dead so many times, and now the only thing I want is for her to live and make my daughter happy."

Charming nodded. "It's going to take some getting used to."

With a nod, Snow moved quietly towards the kitchen, intent on starting dinner.

Emma woke to a delicious smell, her lips curving up in a smile when she recognized it as Snow's stew. Her smile only widened as her body awoke to the feeling of one Regina Mills curled in her lap. Reaching down to brush a few errant strands of hair from the older woman's face, she let her fingers gently map her features. Smirking when the brunette wrinkled her nose, she withdrew her fingers.

"Finally awake I see?" came Snow's voice, but quietly, so as not to wake Regina.

"I didn't hear you come back," replied Emma, trying to roll out the kink in her neck.

"We've been back a while. Your father just nipped out for a few things to go with dinner," said Snow as she continued to move around the kitchen. "Henry's so glad to hear she's awake. It took quite a bit of persuading to stop him just running right over here. He said he'd call just before he went to bed though."

Emma nodded. "She'll like that."

"Am I to take it that you two talked?" asked Snow, not wanting to push.

"A little," nodded Emma. "Enough for now."

Snow smiled. "It went well though?"

Emma nodded, blushing. "It did." She let her gaze drop back down to the beautiful woman in her lap. The woman she had come so close to losing.

"Dinner will be ready soon," said Snow. "You might want to wake her."

"I spent the last three days wanting to do nothing else…." Sighed Emma, now reluctant to rouse Regina.

Snow smiled, shaking her head. "I'll save you the hassle." Taking the lid off the pot of simmering stew, she let it drop the final couple of inches to the worktop, clanging loudly and having the desired effect as Regina grumbled her way to consciousness.

Flashing a quick glare at her mother, Emma returned her attention to the brunette currently trying to bury her face in her stomach. "Hey, you."

"No," came Regina's mumbled reply.

Emma chuckled. "You've been sleeping for three days, you're not allowed to grumble when I wake you up."

"Can grumble all I like," growled Regina, her voice hoarse from sleep and the days of not having used it. "I feel like I've been run over by a truck when I'm awake. Many trucks. And they all reversed too."

Emma frowned. "And I wish I could do something about it."

Regina looked up at the blonde looking down at her with nothing but concern. "You stopped me dying, you've done enough."

"I'll decide when I've done enough," said Emma, smiling softly. "Dinner's almost ready, you feel like you could maybe eat something?"

Regina groaned, her stomach rebelling at the mere thought.

"You really should try," pleaded Emma. "Even just a couple of bites. All you've had are the fluid I ran through the IV. And you don't want me to have to put that back in."

"Fine," Regina sighed. "But when I puke on you it's not my fault."


	3. The Savior and The Saved

**Thanks again for all the follows and reviews - can't thank you guys enough. This will likely be the last installment for a couple of weeks as I'm away on holiday and won't have internet reception. I should hopefully by be able to get the rest of the story finished up and post it when I come back.**

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ****

Regina hadn't argued when Emma declared she was going to carry the woman upstairs. Having just emptied the two meager forkfuls of food she had managed into the blonde's lap, she wasn't saying anything. She wasn't looking at anything but her own trembling hands either. She had to give silent credit to the Emma, though, for her reaction. She hadn't been disgusted, but had merely cast Regina a sympathetic smile before moving to wipe her clothes as best she could. Returning to the embarrassed brunette, she had merely asked Regina not to fight her as she took her upstairs.

Snow and Charming watched from the kitchen as Emma lifted the mortified woman, who immediately hid her face in the blonde's shoulder as she was gently carried up the stairs. Neither made comment as to the act, nor its implications; Regina was clearly being taken to Emma's bed after her clean up. Yes, it would take time to get used to, but one look at their daughter's determined face told them that there would be no fighting it. If they ever forced her to chose, they would lose their daughter for a second time, and that was a fate neither was willing to risk.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Emma carried Regina to the bathroom, setting her down to rest on the closed lid of the toilet. Wordlessly, she placed a damp cloth to the woman's neck, before moving back to the sink, and preparing a warm towel, which she pressed into Regina's trembling hand. "I'll be right back."

Still trembling, Regina began to wipe her face and hands with the warm towel, wiping away any evidence of her recently resurfaced dinner. Tears gathered in her eyes as her anger at herself built. She was pathetic. It took fairy dust to wake her, and now she couldn't even do as much as hold down a few bites of food. She hated being so weak, so vulnerable. And what must Emma think of her?

"Hey."

She lifted her head at the soft voice to find Emma standing in the bathroom doorway, now dressed in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a clean tank top. In her hand, she held another set of similar apparel.

"I can run round to the mansion and pick up some of your stuff if you'd prefer?"

Despite everything, Regina felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. How could this woman continue to be so damn _nice_? She had just thrown up on her for Fate's sake! "Don't be stupid."

"I'm not. No more than usual, anyway" said Emma quietly, stepping forward and taking the now dirtied towel. "I just want to do whatever will make you most comfortable. If you want your fancy pants pjs I'll go and get them. Otherwise, I'm afraid these are the nicest I have. Unless you want me to get you a pair of Snow's?"

"Now you really are being stupid!" scoffed Regina. She reached for the soft clothes in Emma's hand. "These will be perfect."

Emma smiled, before shuffling awkwardly. "So, are you okay to get into them, or do you need a hand?"

Regina looked up at the blushing blonde. "I don't deserve this."

"Stuck here having to wear my ratty old pjs?" chuckled Emma. "Not exactly fit for a queen, I know."

The brunette shook her head, halting when the action brought a fresh wave of nausea. "I mean you, and doing all this."

Sighing, Emma sank to her knees beside the brunette. "Hey, I took the risk. You told me not to blame you when you puked on me, and I don't. Besides, I asked you to let me take care of you. I _want_ to take care of you, so please, don't think of yourself as some burden I have to bear."

"Saviour by name, saviour by nature," said Regina with a weak smile.

Emma shook her head. "I hate being called that. But right now, I'll take it from you. I'll take whatever you want to call me, because at least you're awake to call me it." She flashed the brunette another smile before pushing herself to her feet. "I'll be back in five minutes, help you with whatever you can't manage."

Regina watched as Emma retreated from the bathroom, hearing her footsteps disappear down the stairs. She looked down at the pajamas in her hand; old and comfortably worn. She smiled at the thought of the blonde having worn them for years, the once bright colours faded and the material softened. Forcing herself to move, she began to shed her own soiled clothes, managing to change with a minimal amount of pained gasps and whimpers. She looked up when there was a soft knock on the bathroom door. Emma had returned, a glass of iced water in her hand.

"Thought you might want this." She held out the glass, saying nothing further as she collected Regina's clothes before disappearing once more.

Regina sipped at the cool water, glad to remove the horrid taste from her mouth. She kept her eyes locked on the door, finding herself anxious for Emma's return. She breathed a sigh of relief when the blonde reappeared, a soft smile on her face.

"You think you'll make it to the bed?"

"I'm sorry."

Emma shook her head, reaching out for Regina's hands. Pulling her to her feet, she put an arm around her waist, waiting until the brunette had an arm around her shoulders for support before trying to walk. "Don't be. I've had worse, believe me," chuckled the blonde. She gently settled the former queen on the edge of the bed. "I know this can't be easy for you, but please, don't be embarrassed. I can't understand what this curse is doing to you, but I know none of it can be good. I just want to help, Regina, but I can't do that unless you let me."

Regina nodded. "I'll try."

"That's all I'm asking," smiled Emma, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss against Regina's clammy forehead.

Regina eyed Emma warily as she appeared in the bedroom doorway. She had been propped up among the pillows, a cold cloth over her forehead. Thankfully, she hadn't yet needed to use to use the basin Emma had tried to discretely place next to the bed, but the nausea was still coming and going. Her eyes fell to the bowl in the blonde's hands. "I'm not touching whatever is in that."

Emma smiled. "Relax. It's only some crackers." She moved to sit on the other side of the bed, facing Regina. "I am gonna ask you to at least try and eat one, though."

The brunette turned her face away.

"Please," pouted Emma. "For me?"

"Not going to work, Miss Swan."

Emma sighed. "Then I'm going to have to bring out the big guns. You have to eat one of these before I pass over the phone when Henry calls in…" She cast a brief glance at the clock. "About ten minutes."

Regina glared at the blonde, before snatching the bowl from her hands.

"Don't hate me, Regina," sighed Emma. "You it's better if you eat something, even if it is one measly cracker. I'll even sit right here and take the hit if it doesn't agree with you," she added with a grin.

Regina rolled her eyes at the blonde, nibbling dutifully at the cracker.

Emma smiled at the action, a flash of the old Regina. She almost jumped when the phone in her pocket rang. Fishing out the small device, she held it out to Regina, standing from the bed. "I'll let you have your Henry time." She turned to go, shocked when a hand closed around her wrist. Turning back to the brunette, she was met with pleading eyes. With a soft smile, she sank back down on the bed, threading their fingers together. "You better answer it before he thinks you're ignoring him."

Wearing a matching smile, Regina pressed the answer button, holding the phone to her ear. "Henry?"

Emma watched as Regina's smile grew as she spoke with her son. She let her thumb stroke over the side of the other woman's hand, shifting to lay more comfortably next to the former queen. Her love for Henry was evident on her face, and even more so in her tone, which had none of the usual coldness she directed at the rest of the world. Every so often Emma would catch snippets of Henry's excited side of the conversation, and considered asking Regina to put the kid on speaker phone. She refrained however, wanting mother and son to have some time just for them, even if she was right there.

She frowned when she saw tears gather in Regina's eyes. Shifting from where she had settled on the bed next to Regina, she knelt up, reaching out to brush the glistening drops from the other woman's cheeks. She would have thought she was in pain were it not for the watery smile on her lips.

"I love you too," smiled Regina. "And of course I'll tell Emma you love her too." She squeezed the hand in hers as she met the blonde's gaze. "I hope I see you soon. Goodnight, sweetheart." She pressed the button to end the call, dropping the phone on the bed. No longer trying to keep it together so as Henry wouldn't hear her cry, Regina let herself fall to pieces. Strong arms wrapped around her, the only thing holding her fractured parts together. "He sounds so relieved."

"He is," replied Emma, pressing a kiss to Regina's hair.

"But he asked me to take in that killing curse," sniffled Regina. "He knew what he was asking."

Emma pulled back so as she could look into the brunette's eyes. "He also views you as the woman who can do anything. You're his mom, Regina. You're wonder woman to him. The woman who can cure colds, curse millions, chases away nightmares and do a million more impossible things. There's not a single thing that boy doesn't think you can do if you really try." She pulled Regina to her once more, making sure not to hold her fragile frame too tightly. "He never wanted you to die when he asked you to do that, Regina. He wanted you to be Saviour that day."


	4. Nights Not Made For Dreaming

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long – I was away on holiday up the North of Scotland where internet reception is a bit of a myth. I have been working on the next few updates though, so you shouldn't have to wait too long for more.**

**And a huge thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited this story – I really can't say how much it's meant. Anyway, enough of the mushy stuff, on with the story. A bit of a short, fluffy chapter, but I just had to include it.**

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ****

"Emma. Emma!" Regina added a poke to the blonde's shoulder for emphasis.

Barely awake, Emma raised her head. "What? You okay?" came the instantly concerned, if sleepy grumbles.

"I'm fine, I just…"

Blinking to clear her eyes, Emma looked over at Regina, taking in the expression on her face. "You're in pain." She watched as the brunette blushed, her brown eyes glancing down to where Emma's arm and leg was casually slung over her body. "God, it's me, I'm crushing you!" She hastily removed both her limbs which had clearly gone wandering in her sleep. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Regina was quick to reply. "It would be…nice, if it wasn't for the fact that breathing currently hurts right now." She winced as she turned to face the blonde. She smiled when without hesitation Emma settled on her back, slipping her arm carefully under Regina's head and allowing the other woman to shuffle closer, until she could rest comfortably with her head on her shoulder.

"Better?" asked Emma as she felt the brunette still.

"Much," smiled Regina.

"I like this," said Emma after a few moments.

Regina let the words hand in the empty air for a while. "I do too."

"Emma?" It was the fifth time Regina had tried to rouse the blonde, albeit by whispering. Truth was, she wasn't quite sure she wanted Emma to wake. She was totally embarrassed by the situation she was in, and hated that she was going to have to share it. With a sigh, she once again called the blonde's name, louder this time, and shaking her shoulder.

Green eyes snapped open, blinking to quickly clear them of sleep. She had quickly adapted over the past few nights to waking up at speed when sharing her small bed with the former queen, wanting to be alert should Regina need her. "I'm up! I'm awake. What's wrong? What can I do?" came the quick-fire questions as Emma sat up, taking in the sight of Regina sitting on the edge of the bed in her borrowed sleep attire, which consisted of an oversized washed out shirt and shorts.

"I need to use the bathroom…" mumbled Regina. During the day, when she was downstairs (albeit after having been practically carried down them by the blonde) she could make it to the downstairs bathroom via strategic use of furniture. Upstairs in Emma's bedroom, however, the distance between the bed and the door was barren of all things on which she could lean, and her legs wouldn't carry her the distance.

Wiping her face with a clumsy hand, Emma nodded, clambering out of bed. Without hesitation, she picked the older woman up bridal style, earning her a surprised squeak, before carrying her to the bathroom and letting her down gently. Giving her a quick smile, she retreated to her room, pulling the door closed as she went.

Regina couldn't help but smile at how Emma hadn't even said a word. Going about her business as quickly as she could, she washed her hands, taking in her gaunt and sickly appearance in the mirror which hung above the sink. Looking her absolute worst, and still the blonde found her attractive. It was a miracle. Opening the bathroom door, she found Emma sitting on the floor just outside, her back against the wall. On seeing her, however, the blonde was immediately on her feet. "I didn't want to wake you," said Regina quietly.

Emma shook her head, wrapping an arm around the other woman's waist this time, as they made their way slowly back to bed. "I'd rather you woke me than exhausted yourself getting to the bathroom and ended up sleeping in the tub or something," she smiled. "Besides, you know I can fall back asleep in a heartbeat."

The brunette's smile only widened. She did know that. Sharing a bed with Emma Swan had been something she had dreamt about for quite some time. Her dreams hadn't been quite as innocent as reality, but when she was back to full strength, she intended to make those dreams come true. Every little detail. For now, however, she was content to share the blonde's warmth and relax in her comforting presence. Allowing Emma to help her back into bed, she rolled over, waiting for the other woman to settle into their now familiar position, the blonde laying on her front where Regina could comfortably lay her head on the back of her pale shoulder, and drape an arm and a leg over her slim frame.

"Night ,Regi."

Smiling in the darkness at the way the blonde shortened her name, Regina placed a kiss to Emma's exposed shoulder in reply, earning her a contented hum before they both drifted off.


	5. Seeking Comfort

*5

**Thanks again to everyone who has favourited and followed this story so far! I really hope you are all enjoying it. Updates should be pretty quick from here on in since I have the majority of the rest of the story planned out.**

**Now, as predicted by **nahbois68, **a chapter with a little more Snow/Regina interaction.**

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ****

Snow stood in the doorway of Emma's room, watching a restless Regina fidget in her sleep. It had been the pained whimpers that had drawn her from her reading in the room below, honoring her promise to her daughter of looking after the former Queen while she was at work. Crossing over to the bed, Snow watched Regina toss and turn, unsure of what to do to help. As far as she knew, the brunette was never as restless when sharing the bed with her daughter. It also hadn't escaped her notice that Emma slept better too, no longer plagued by nightmares she could never remember in the morning with the Evil Queen resting safely beside her.

Relying on instinct, she turned, picking up an oversized, and in her opinion, over-worn, soft knit jumper of Emma's, draping it over the pillow close the Regina's head. She watched as the unconscious woman instinctively nuzzled the soft fabric, one hand reaching to grasp the material. It was as she moved that Snow noticed the worn stuffed toy in her other hand.

She smiled, knowing the story behind the ragged striped cat. Emma had told her one night after a few too many beers, when the pixie haired woman had come back to find Emma clutching the toy to her cheek. It had been bought with the intention to sending it to Henry on his first birthday. In the end, she had never sent it, keeping it for herself as a reminder of what she had given up and why. Some nights, she said, she would talk to the stuffed cat, imagining all the things she would say to her son if he were there. In the end, Snow thought it had become more of a comfort to the blonde than a bad reminder. It gave the woman an outlet to vent to, something familiar. She wondered if Emma had ever told Regina the story behind the raggedy cat that the brunette clutched, or whether it was simply the fact it was Emma's that made the former Queen hold it quite so tightly.

With a sigh, she turned from the bed, frowning at the small desk and chair that had both been moved to rather awkward locations. She was under strict instructions not to move them, however, and so with one final check on the now peacefully sleeping Regina, Snow retreated back downstairs to her book.

"Regina?" Snow stood with the tray of food in her hands, sighing as she failed to rouse her former step-mother once more. "Regina?" Still nothing. Emma barely had to breathe the former queen's name and she would wake. "Regina!" At her louder repetition, the brunette grumbled, slowly waking.

"Snow?"

The pixie haired woman couldn't help but smile at the confused, sleep laden tone directed at her. As Regina's eyelids fluttered open, she couldn't help but be transported back to the last time she had been in this position, when she was keeping an injured queen alive, unaware of who she was beneath her disguise. "I brought you some soup."

Regina groaned at the thought of food. Or rather, at the thought that she might bring it up again. The thought was made even worse by the knowledge that it was only she and Snow in the house, so it would be the pixie haired bane of her existence that was left on clean-up duty.

"It's just vegetable soup. I thought something plain would be best for your stomach. And even if you don't want the soup you can always try and eat some of the bread."

Forcing herself to sit up in the bed, Regina nodded. "Thank you."

Snow startled at the words coming from the former queen.

"Don't look so surprised Snow," sighed Regina. "It's not ideal for either of us, I know, but believe me when I say I don't want to fight you. I don't have it in me right now. I can only be thankful you've been so accommodating."

Setting the tray down across Regina lap, Snow perched on the edge of the small bed, choosing her words carefully. "It's not easy for me. Or for David," she added. "But we both realise that if we don't learn to accept whatever is between you and Emma, we'll lose her again, and neither of us could survive that."

"So instead you have to live with me."

Snow shrugged. "It's not so bad."

Regina frowned. Those were not the words she had expected, nor anywhere near.

Standing, and brushing down her skirt, Snow regarded her former step-mother with a small smile. "Had I been living with the Evil Queen, it would be a whole different story. I almost think you forget I knew you as just Regina once…I'm just glad that's who Emma gets to see."

"How is she?" asked Emma before she was even fully through the door.

Snow chuckled, shaking her head. Ever since getting her daughter to admit just how much she cared, Emma had made no effort to conceal her every concern about the brunette. "She's been fine. Sleeping mostly. I took her some soup around lunch."

"She didn't call you for anything?" asked Emma as she wrestled her boots off.

Frowning, Snow shook her head. "No, why, should she have?"

Emma grinned. "Nope!" She took the stairs to her room two at a time, only slowing when she reached her room. She silently padded over to the bed, smiling when she saw Regina's face buried into her sweater, and Charlie, her stuffed cat clutched in her hand. Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she brushed a few hairs out of the brunette's face, her fingertips gently stroking the former Queen's face to rouse her gently from sleep.

Regina woke slowly, smiling at the familiar touch. "Hey," she whispered.

Smiling, Emma leant down to place a kiss on the brunette's forehead. "Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've only been hit by a few trucks."

"Any of them reversing this time?" asked Emma with a smirk.

Regina shook her head. "Not even one."

"A definite improvement then." Emma allowed the brunette to pull her down for a soft kiss to the lips. Pulling back, she shuffled so she could lie beside her Queen. "And Snow said you had soup at lunchtime. I'm guessing from the fact this is the same cover as was on my bed this morning you kept it down this time?"

Regina felt herself flushing with embarrassment. There had been a few occasions when she hadn't been quite prepared for how quickly her stomach wanted to empty itself, resulting in more than one change of bedding. She nodded.

"Good. I know it's not much, but it's still progress," smiled Emma. "I just wish Nova would hurry up with that next batch of fairy dust. I don't suppose you've come up with anything else we could try?" she asked hopefully.

"Sorry dear," sighed Regina. "But thank _you_ for trying."

"I told you, whatever it takes."

"And thank you for re-arranging your furniture." The former queen had almost called Emma to thank her that morning when she woke up to find the chair and desk now strategically placed to allow her to use them for balance on any trips to the bathroom.

"Somehow I didn't think you'd want to call my mother for help," smiled Emma, pleased to receive a kiss for her efforts. "Henry came round to the station today. He asked me if you were up to visitors yet?"

"For him, of course," replied Regina without hesitation.

"You sure?" asked Emma.

"I've been in this bed almost the entire day, so I've hardly been exerting myself!"

Grinning, Emma nodded. "Okay. I'll go grab my phone and you can call him, tell him to come over."

"And then I'll need to borrow something to wear for when I come out of the shower."

Emma raised a questioning eyebrow. "I thought we said no exerting yourself."

"I refuse to have Henry seeing me after having gone days without showering! And you'll need to find something appropriate for me to wear."

Emma could only chuckle, shaking her head. "So high maintenance."


	6. To Fight But Never To Win

**Almost done! Only a couple of more updates to go. Thank you all so much for your support through writing this – I don't think anything I've ever written has had such a positive response! Anyway, I hope you continue to enjoy! **

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ****

"You look fine!" said Emma as Regina adjusted her outfit once more. The brunette only sighed. It was one thing to borrow the other woman's sleeping attire, but wearing her jeans and a borrowed shirt felt entirely different. "You pull those jeans off better than I do. And the white shirt is very you."

Regina turned to the blonde with a smile, leaning in for a quick kiss. "Thank you."

"But you do know he's not going to care what you're wearing, right?" asked Emma. "He just wants to see you."

The brunette nodded, her smile growing. She wasn't quite sure how to deal with feeling quite so wanted and loved. It was all very new to her. Hearing footsteps on the stairs outside, she pushed herself to stand, not wanting to wait another moment before seeing her son.

"Mom!" The moment the door was open Henry flew to her, hugging her tight.

Regina gasped in pain at the force with which Henry hit her, but did her best to ignore it, wrapping her arms around his small shoulders.

"Careful, kid!" came Emma's concerned tone.

He loosened his grip, but only a little. "Sorry Mom."

Regina shook her head. "Don't be. I really am fine, see?"

"Just take it easy, yeah?" said Emma, not quite sure who she was directing her statement to. Leaving mother and son to have a few moments to themselves, she went to greet her mother and father, who stayed in the kitchen, giving Regina and Henry their space. "Thanks for picking him up you guys."

Snow smiled at her daughter. "You know it's not a problem. We were actually going to head out for a while, give you guys some space."

"Oh, you don't have to do that," said Emma.

"We want to," smirked Charming. "You're my daughter and I love you, but a guy needs a break from watching you all over her."

Emma blushed. She hadn't been that bad, had she. A chaste kiss here and there, and admittedly more snuggling than she had ever done in her life, but that wasn't bad.

"Ruby said she'd be over to pick him up at nine," said Snow. "He won't be happy about it, but I told him it'll only be for the next few days."

Emma nodded. The young she-wolf had been a godsend. She had been staying at the Manor with Henry, keeping him entertained and out of mischief while his mother recuperated. "I talked to Regina earlier about getting her home when she feels up to it, but even she said that might be a few more days."

Snow brought her daughter into a tight hug. "She's not going anywhere, Emma. As fragile as she might be right now, she'll keep fighting, you know she will." She pulled back, pretending not to see the tears in her daughter's eyes, before reaching for Charming. "We'll see you later, okay?"

Emma nodded, waving them off. She hastily wiped her eyes before heading back to Regina, who sat with Henry, a wide smile on her face as she listened to him speak animatedly. Perching on the arm of the sofa nearest the older woman, Emma unconsciously reached for her hand, bringing it to rest in her lap.

Her son caught the action, grinning. "So are you two together yet?"

Regina looked up at Emma for help in answering. They had briefly discussed telling him, but weren't sure exactly what to tell him. They hadn't even had a proper discussion between the two of them yet. All they knew was that they would never again hide exactly how much they meant to each other.

The blonde, in her ever eloquent way, cleared her throat, replying with: "Kinda, yeah…"

Henry rolled his eyes. "Really? That's all you're going to tell me?"

Regina smiled. "It's still very new, Henry."

"But you guys like each other?" he asked, not willing to drop the subject quite yet.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, we do, kid."

"A lot?"

Regina chuckled. "A lot, yes, now can we leave it at that?"

The young boy though on it for a few moments, taking in the way Emma had naturally curled around Regina, her free arm settling behind the brunette's shoulders on the sofa. They looked comfortable, and more importantly, happy. "For now."

"Good, now maybe you can tell me exactly what you've been getting up to with Ruby watching you?" asked Regina, eyebrow raised.

Regina walked with Henry to the door, smiling softly down at him. "Now you make sure Ruby behaves herself," she smirked, kneeling down to hug him close before finally letting him go.

Emma meanwhile, leant against the doorframe next to Ruby. "If Regina finds out you've been letting him _ride_ you, never mind _see_ you in wolf form I'm dead."

Ruby only laughed. "I don't have a car. It's the quickest way of getting him home."

"Just make sure he _never_ mentions it in front of her. I didn't save her only to have her kill me," smiled Emma, turning to look at mother and son.

"You told her you love her yet?" asked Ruby.

"No! You don't just spit things like that out at people, Rubes!" hissed Emma, glancing around to make sure Regina hadn't heard them. "I'll do it when I'm damn well ready!"

"So you're just going to let your eyes do it like you have been for months?" sighed Ruby. "Maybe I should just do it?"

"You do that and _I'll_ tell her you let our son ride you in wolf form," smirked Emma as Ruby glared. "If I'm going down, you're coming down with me!" she chuckled, cut short when Henry barreled into her. "Hey kid, you good to go?"

He nodded. "Mom says I could come over tomorrow again for a while."

Emma glanced back to Regina, who nodded with a tight smile.

"How about I pick you up after my shift finishes?" asked Emma. "It's a Sunday so I'm off at 3."

"Great!"

Leaning down to hug her son, Emma finally released him into Ruby's care once more. "Night, kid."

"Bye Moms!" called the boy as he left, bounding down the stairs, eager for his next wolf ride.

The moment Emma closed the door, she marched straight up to Regina, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You're exhausted!"

"I'm fine!" said Regina, even as she accepted the support.

Emma shook her head. "You've been getting worse for the past hour. I could see you wincing every time you moved."

Regina sighed, sagging into Emma's side. "I don't know what it is, sometimes I just start to feel cold, and it's like taking in the curse all over again."

"I'm taking you upstairs," said Emma, taking no arguments as she picked the smaller woman up bridal style once again. "And tomorrow I'm going to find Nova and see what the hold-up is with this damn fairy dust!"

As the former Queen let herself be placed down on the bed, she tugged the blonde down to lie beside her, placing a soft kiss to her lips. "That fairy dust might help, but it's not a cure," she admitted in a whisper.

"You know something, don't you?" asked Emma. She had suspected the brunette had been holding back each time she had asked, and it terrified her to know she had been right. "Tell me," she pleaded, tears in her eyes.

Regina shook her head. She didn't want to. She didn't want to shatter the hope that lived in the blonde's eyes when she looked at her.

"Regina, please."

"The fairy dust helps, but it doesn't break the curse," she informed the blonde, her voice barely more than a whisper, as though to say it any louder would bring her fate to her all the quicker. "It gets rid of a little bit of it, but it's still in my system, building back up."

Emma shook her head. "No!"

"Emma, I don't like it either," said Regina, her own eyes filled with tears. "I don't want to leave you and Henry, but I don't know how to fight this. I'm trying, believe me I am, but I just don't know how to win."

Emma pulled the other woman close as gently as she could, hushing her words with repeated kisses. "You're not going anywhere. I won't let you!"

"I wish the choice was yours," cried Regina. "But I think this is out of both of our hands."

Emma shook her head. "No. I'll find a way. I promise."

*  
Snow had expected to return to find the pair in high spirits, Regina especially after seeing Henry. Instead, she found them fully clothed on Emma's bed, wrapped around each other, clinging desperately, even in sleep, as though the other was the only thing keeping them alive.

Troubled, she returned back downstairs. "Charming, remind me to talk to Nova tomorrow."

"What's wrong?" he asked, instantly concerned.

"I just feel like we're missing something."


	7. The Most Powerful Magic Of All

**Almost finished! I hope you're all still enjoying this, and will keep with me until the end! A short update this time, while I work on the getting the final updates as I want them. Remember, read and review and I'll love you! **

**I'll also be posting a one-shot soon, written for MaFan, who was my 100****th**** follower of this story. I also have plans to write a one-shot of their choice for the 150****th**** follower, whoever that may be!**

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ****

Emma didn't go into work the next day. She woke at some time in the early hours, just after dawn, and had spent the next few unbearable minutes just looking at the woman sleeping peacefully next to her. She couldn't bear the thought that the curse still might claim her. There had to be something she could do. Placing a gentle kiss to the still sleeping woman's forehead, she slipped out of bed. Still dressed in her clothes from the day before, she stole silently downstairs, leaving a note asking her father to cover her shift, before stuffing on her boots and making her way to Gold's shop.

Hammering against the shop door, Emma didn't care if the man was sleeping. She had asked him for an answer often enough. Now she was demanding it. She took a step back as she heard a bolt being disengaged.

"Miss Swan, to what do I owe the pleasure this early in the day?"

Pushing past the old man, Emma paced the floor of the shop. "Regina, this killing curse, how do I get rid of it?"

"Fairydust not up to the task then?" he asked with a smirk. He was forced to bring his cane up as a weapon when the Sherriff advanced on him. "I wouldn't do anything rash, dearie. You might just knock any information I have right out of my head."

"You have something then?"

"Tell me, Miss Swan, how has Regina been?"

"She's awake, but…"

"Not getting greatly better without taking ten steps back?"

Still loathe to let too much slip, Emma nodded.

Gold smirked. He had thought as much. "Tell me dearie, have you told her you love her?"

Emma paled, her breath catching in her throat. "Why would you ask that?"

"You're well acquainted with True Love and breaking curses, Miss Swan. And the saying holds true, True Love can break any curse. It's a peculiar thing though. True Love exists, and shall always exist, but in order to create that ultimate magic, it also has to be acknowledged."

It couldn't be that easy. "So I tell her I love her?"

"Acknowledged on both sides," warned Gold. "And you do realise you're dealing with Regina. The woman who trusts no one and loves no one other than her son and herself."

Emma shook her head, a wide grin on her face. "You have never been more wrong. The Evil Queen might trust and love no one, but Regina does." Turning on her heel, she all but sprinted from the shop. Throwing herself behind the wheel of her bug, she cursed when the thing refused to start. Trying twice more, she finally gave up, slamming the door shut and kicking it for good measure.

With a sigh, she realised there was nothing else for it. She was going to have to walk. Hell, she couldn't wait that long. She took off running.


	8. Saviour By Name, Saviour By Nature

**So close! I've only got one more chapter and a short epilogue planned. Thanks again to everyone who has read, followed and favourited this! **

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ****

The sound of booted feet stomping up the metal staircase woke every inhabitant of the small apartment. Regina barely had the chance to open her eyes before Emma was on the bed, cradling her face in her hands.

"I love you," panted Emma.

"What?" frowned Regina, struggling to sit up, never mind grasp what was happening.

"I. Love. You," repeated Emma more slowly.

"Emma-" Regina was cut off by lips being soundly crushed against her own. She pulled back, taking in Emma's flushed face, her wild hair, her cold hands.

"No, no more waiting. No more skirting around it. I love you, and you need to know that," said Emma, still breathless.

Regina stared at Emma in wonder, trying to figure out why it was so important she knew this now. "Emma, I don't understand."

The blonde just smiled. "I don't understand why I love you either, but I do. So much. And you need to know that because I won't lose you."

The brunette frowned, still not understanding why it was so important this was said now. "I…I love you too," she finally breathed, her heart pounding in her chest, terrified this was all too much too soon, but knowing she couldn't let Emma walk this tightrope without her knowing she was right there holding her hand.

"You do?" asked Emma, waiting until Regina nodded before pulling her in for a deep kiss.

Regina gasped into the kiss as it suddenly felt like she was being electrified. Pulling back, she looked down at her own hands, green mist being expelled from them.

Emma looked on grinning, she watched as the curse left her love. Unable to contain herself, the blonde leant in for another kiss. This time, however, Regina returned the act with vigour, hands coming up to weave into her hair.

They both felt the shockwave this time. Pulling back, Breathless, they could only watch as the white light surrounding them pushed outwards, the green mist that had been hovering maliciously disappearing the moment it came into contact with it.

"Did that really just happen?" asked Regina.

"Yes," whispered Emma, leaning their foreheads together as she wrapped her arms around Regina tightly, as she had been wanting to do since the brunette had first awoken.

"What is going on in here?" came Snow's voice from the stairs. "What's with the light show?"

Still wrapped in each other's embrace, the pair now kneeling on the bed turned to the doorway, to find a sleep rumpled Snow and a very confused Charming.

"I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to her," grinned Emma, tears still flowing down her cheeks. "And I did it. I saved her."

Snow frowned, David still looking perfectly clueless.

"And all I had to do was love her."

Regina rolled her eyes at the two idiots still standing in the doorway. "What Emma is trying to say, is that I am no longer dying!" she said brightly.

"So the curse is gone?" asked Snow.

"Finally, she gets it," Regina murmured into Emma's shoulder, earning her a chuckle.

"Yes, the curse is gone," grinned Emma.

"I want to see Henry," said Regina, pulling back from Emma's embrace.

The blonde nodded. "Let's go." She helped the other woman from their awkward position on the bed before turning back to her parents. "She's okay. She's really okay."

"I don't understand," said Snow, wondering exactly how this dramatic turnaround had come about.

Emma laughed. "You don't need to." She took the few steps necessary to bring her in front of her parents. "All you need to know is that I saved her."


	9. Family Matters

9*

Emma glanced over to where Regina was pawing through her meager wardrobe, then disappearing into the small bathroom, before looking back to her parents, both of whose expressions were silently demanding explanations. "I will talk to you guys later, but right now, we just need to see our son."

Snow nodded, understanding their need to see the kid, and for him to see that Regina was indeed fine. She had been the target of his questions more than once as he had tried over the past few days to figure out whether his mother was actually okay or not, and why she didn't seem to be getting better. "Later then," she nodded, taking Charming's hand as she left the room.

Emma practically jumped when arms slipped around her waist. "I can be there when you talk to them if you want."

Leaning back against the woman behind her, Emma smiled as she let her arms rest atop those around her. "Careful, I might just take you up on that."

"Feel free to," smiled Regina in return, nuzzling the back of Emma's neck. "But first, can we please go and see our son."

Turning in the brunette's embrace, Emma pressed a sound kiss to her lips. "Just let me grab the cruiser keys."

Regina shook her head. "If you trust me, I know a quicker way."

"Henry!" Regina called from the foyer of the mansion as her signature swirl of purple fog cleared. She grabbed hold of the blonde swaying dizzily beside her. She had been too excited to give her the proper warning about how disorientating it could be before magically transporting them.

"Mom?"

The brunette grinned as her son appeared at the top of the stairs, a matching smile quickly appearing on the young boy's face. She didn't even bother to admonish him for running in the house as he practically flew down the stairs and into her arms.

"You're okay?"

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm okay. I'm more than okay!" she answered, lifting him off his feet as she hugged him tightly.

Henry looked up into his mother's eyes, shining with tears. Happy tears, he realised. There was a light back in her eyes, too, that hadn't been there in quite some time. From the safety of his mother's embrace he looked to the left, where Emma was still swaying on her feet. "Mom? Are you okay?"

Emma frowned. "For the most part. Just deciding whether or not I have to hurl."

"Oh…" he grimaced as he was put back on his feet by his mother.

Rolling her eyes, Regina extricated a hand from she and Henry's embrace. She reached out and placed it gently on her love's arm, letting her magic settle the blonde.

"Thank you," breathed Emma as her nausea faded and she felt the colour return to her cheeks. "Much better." Able to focus now, she turned to mother and son, wasting no time before wrapping herself around the pair.

"So you two are together now?" he asked, grinning.

Emma chuckled. "Yes Henry, we're together now. That okay with you?"

"Yup!" he grinned. "It did take you aaages though."

"So have you told her you love her yet?" asked Ruby, appearing at the top of the stairs.

The blonde looked up with a wide smile painted on her face. "As a matter of fact, I have!" She let her head rest atop Regina's, her arms still firmly wrapped around her and their son. "Might even have broken another curse. It's been a busy morning."

"Sounds it!" laughed Ruby as she came level with the happy trio. "I'm happy for you guys. Really."

Emma could only grin. "Not as happy as me, Rubes."

The she wolf could only laugh. "I don't doubt it. The Cheshire cat couldn't even compete with that grin you're wearing. I guess I'll be getting Grannies ready for a celebratory party tonight?"

"I hardly think so," said Regina, speaking for the first time since Ruby had appeared. "I doubt the entire town will want to celebrate the fact I'm no longer dying."

"Then they're not invited," said Emma, her tone suddenly serious as she turned to Regina. "But we're celebrating, because I am telling anyone who will listen that I saved you. That I love you," she added, her cheeks blushing a deep red.

"Can we have cake at this party?" asked Henry, putting on his best puppy dog eyes as he gazed up at his two mothers.

Chuckling, Regina smiled down at their son. "You can have all the cake you want."

He looked quizzically up at her for a moment, before turning to Emma. "_All _the cake I want? Are you sure you saved the right person?"

The blonde tugged Regina closer to her side with the arm still firmly wrapped around her waist and pressed a kiss to her temple. "Definitely."

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ****

**So, very nearly done! But I'm wondering – do I need a chapter or two at the party? For some reason I my muse doesn't seem to think so…what do you guys think? **


	10. Worth The Effort

**I'm still working on the party chapter(s?) but in the mean time, a little bit of party prep from our two favourite women. **

**And any idea anyone has or things you'd like to see at the party, just let me know and I'll see what I can do!**

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ****

"Urgh, I forgot about this part of going to a party," moaned Emma where she lay stretched across Regina's bed, as she watched the other woman searching though her extensive wardrobe, in search of the perfect outfit for the party. "Can't I just go in what I'm wearing?"

Regina stuck her head out of the door of her expansive wardrobe. "You can wear whatever you like. That red coat of yours has failed to repel me yet, and I don't see that changing now."

Emma grinned. "I love you."

The brunette's lips curved up in a gentle smile. "I love you too."

"And I love hearing you say that," said Emma, crawling off of the bed. She slipped her arms around Regina's waist, resting her head on her shoulder. "How do you even start to choose what to wear with all these clothes?"

"I have a few favourites…" shrugged Regina. "But besides that, I tend to just wear what I feel suits the situation."

"So what suits tonight's situation?" asked Emma, her eyes raking over the rails of form fitting dresses, blazers and dress pants, all of which she would like to see the former Queen in. "Or what's your favourite?"

Regina hesitantly reached out for an olive green halter dress, sporting a modest v neck and which she knew reached just below her knees. Since Emma's arrival in the town, the colour of the dress had always reminded her of the blonde's eyes. "This became one of my favourites."

"Wear it for me?" asked Emma, eager to see the amount of healthy, almost glowing skin the dress would reveal on the brunette.

Regina raised a questioning eyebrow. "So I've to wear this for you, and you intend to wear the same clothes you've been wearing all day?"

Rolling her eyes, Emma chuckled. "Fine, I'll make you a deal. You wear that dress for me, and I'll make an effort for you."

"By which I hope you don't mean brushing your teeth and hair."

Emma chucked. "Not quite. I have something in mind. I just have to go and pick it up." She dropped a kiss against Regina's shoulder. "Think you could drop me off at my parents'?"

The brunette turned and gazed at the blonde almost in wonder. "You mean..?"

"Regina, you asked me before if I trust you, and I do. 100%," she smiled reassuringly.

"But you'll come back here before the party?" asked Regina hesitantly.

Placing a sound kiss on plump lips, Emma felt the brunette smile into their kiss. "Course I will. I'll be as quick as I can, I promise. Besides, I don't know about you, but I really don't want to be facing my parent's today."

Regina could sympathise. Facing the Charmings was never something she particularly enjoyed. She pulled back from Emma's embrace, moving to her bedside table. Digging around in the drawer, she pulled out an elegant silver pendant, a horse shoe charm dangling from it. Turning back to Emma, she took her hand, dropping the chain into her palm. "When you want to come back, think of my and drop this on the floor."

Emma frowned, examining the necklace in her palm.

"It'll bring you to me, wherever I am," explained Regina. "I created the charm years ago, back in the Enchanted Forest, incorporating the magic into it."

"So when I'm ready, I just think of you and drop it on the floor?" asked Emma.

Regina nodded.

"And the pendant will come with me?"

Again Regina nodded. "It will. And from now on, you can consider it yours." Without further warning, she leant forward, pressing a sound kiss to the blonde's lips as she disappeared she sent her to her bedroom in her parents' apartment in a swirl of signature purple smoke.

Regina was sitting at her dresser, putting the finishing touches to her make-up when she caught sight of a swirl of purple smoke in the mirror. She gasped when Emma stepped out of the smoke, dressed in a short, figure hugging pink dress, a pair of matching heels and a clutch in her hand. Turning on the low stool on which she sat, she let her eyes drink in the sight of the blonde, from her painted toes right up to sparkling green eyes.

"Enough of an effort for you?" grinned Emma, feeling very pleased with herself at having rendered the brunette speechless.

"I had no idea you even owned a dress," Regina finally managed, employing her usual snark to cover the urge to simply sit and stare at the blonde with her mouth hanging open in disbelief. "Never mind one with matching heels. Can you even walk in those things?" she asked with a smirk.

"Walk, run, chase down perps," replied Emma with a matching smirk. She stepped towards the brunette, trailing the fingers of her free hand across a tan cheek. "You look amazing," she smiled, her eyes taking in the olive green dress that complimented the older woman's skin tone to perfection.

"And as you've seen by my reaction, you are quite literally, breath-taking," smiled Regina, covering the hand on her cheek.

Emma chucked. "I do scrub up pretty well, don't I?" She glanced past Regina to look at herself in the mirror. "I just have to figure out what to do with my hair and I'll be set. You don't have a swear box in the house, do you?"

"No, why?' asked Regina with a frown.

"I hate doing my hair," sighed Emma. "And I swear curling irons have it in for me."

"Let me do it," blurted Regina before she could stop herself. She had always loved the blonde mane of the Sheriff, for months having wondered what it would be like to run her hands through it.

"You want to do my hair?" asked Emma, frowning in disbelief. "Oh how the evil have softened."

Feeling her cheeks blushing, Regina nodded. She hated to feel this vulnerable and open, to have her walls all but gone, but for Emma, and for their relationship to work, she wanted to try. "Please."

"You hardly have to beg, woman," chuckled Emma. "Any excuse not to have to deal with this mess I'll take!"

"Maybe I should just let you and Henry go tonight?" fretted Regina as she teased and tamed Emma's hair into perfect princess curls that befitted her station. She had spend the last half an hour working with her curling iron, enjoying having the liberty to run her hands through the gloriously soft locks. For a woman who seemed to have no real beauty regime, her hair and skin were almost sinfully soft.

Emma turned on the low stool in front of Regina's dresser, catching the older woman's hands. "Sort of defeats the point though, doesn't it?"

"At least you two would have fun, and not have to worry about the town trying to kill me for _corrupting_ their saviour," sighed Regina.

Emma shook her head, her curls bouncing with the action. "I told you, if people don't want to celebrate the fact that I love you, and I saved you, they're not invited. I don't care if that makes me, you, Henry and Ruby the only people there. People need to get used to us, because I don't plan on letting you go any time soon."

Regina felt her lips curl up in a smile as strong arms wrapped around her hips, and Emma rested her head against her abdomen. "I don't want you to let go any time soon," she said quietly, tilting Emma's chin up so she could meet those green eyes she loved so much. She leant down to place a gentle kiss to pink, strawberry lip glossed lips.

"So you'll come?" asked Emma as the brunette pulled back.

"Because I love you, yes," smiled Regina softly. "But you're not allowed to do what you done last time, inviting me then leaving me to fend for myself."

The blonde grinned. "You don't have to worry about that." She pulled the other woman down into her lap. "Because I have this seat specially reserved just for you. Now go put your sexy ass shoes on and I'll go and see what's taking Henry so long."

"Hey kid, you good to go?" Emma asked as she stepped into her son's room.

He turned to look at his blonde mother, frowning at the sight of her.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"Kid, you're looking at me like I'm nuts, what's up?"

"Is that the only dress you own?"

Emma felt her cheeks flaming red, realizing while Regina hadn't seen her dress before, Henry had. "So what if it is?"

Henry grinned at the defensive answer.

"Just don't tell your mom, okay?" pleaded Emma. She knew Regina had already been through her wardrobe, and had no doubt noticed it's lack of variety, but she was keen to keep its exact contents to herself.

"She won't care," shrugged the boy. "She makes fun of your clothes, but she likes them really."

The blonde frowned. "Really?"

"Yeah," Henry laughed. "She saw you one morning when she was driving me to school and you were wearing these loose jeans and your Sheriff jacket with the writing on the back, and she said she preferred you in your own clothes."

"She really said that?"

Henry nodded. "I don't think she realised she had said it out loud though."

Emma smirked. "No, she probably didn't." The knowledge that Regina didn't merely tolerate her usual wardrobe was a nice ego boost. "Come on, kid. Let's go get us some cake."


	11. Love and Acceptance

**Still not sure if I'm entirely happy with this chapter, but I've had it sitting open on word for a few days and I just can't seem to come up with an alternative. Not the way I originally though this story was going to go, but who am I to argue with my muse. I've had a few ideas to maybe make this an even longer fic than was intended – so what do you guys think, would it be worth it?**

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ****

Regina hesitated outside the door to the diner, taking a deep breath, her halt in motion causing Emma to walk into the back of her, the blonde's arms instantly coming rest around her waist to keep them both steady. "Maybe you should go in first?"

Emma slipped her arms from around Regina's waist, coming to stand to her left, her fingers entwining with the caramel digit's of her love. "How about we go in together?"

"Moms, can we hurry up and go in?" came Henry's voice from behind them.

Emma raised an eyebrow at the brunette. "Well?"

"Best not keep our public waiting," she said, taking another deep breath. She pushed the door open, Emma by her side. She had expected silence, perhaps a few derisive glances, but certainly not the cheer that greeted her appearance. She found herself instinctively curling into Emma's side to hide the tears that sprang, unbidden, to her eyes.

Emma meanwhile, grinned at the members of the town that filled the room. She hadn't honestly been sure what to expect when they turned up, but it certainly wasn't the crowd that greeted them. She had a feeling that her parents were perhaps partly to thank for the turn out, but right then, she didn't mind. It showed they were at least willing to try and accept them. She mouthed a quick thank you to them, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. "You okay?"

Regina nodded. "I just never expected this," she whispered, still holding Emma close.

"You're trying to change, to be the person you always wanted to be, and people can see that," smiled Emma. She gently wiped away the brunette's tears. "Now how about we get ourselves a drink, and let Henry loose on that cake in the corner he's been eyeing up since we walked in?"

"Emma?"

Regina felt the blonde tense next to her at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Anyone would think you were trying to hide from your father and I, the way you've kept half a room of people between us," said Snow, coming to stand in front of the couple, who had taken residence on adjacent bar stools, the alcohol and each other's presence doing enough to calm any nerves.

"Hiding?" laughed Emma, her voice rather odd and high pitched. "Why would I be hiding?"

Snow raised an eyebrow, while Charming gave her his best supportive smile. "Sweetheart, you know your father and I understand the concept of true love more than most."

Emma glanced to the side, catching the smile from Regina as a warm hand covered her own. "I know," she sighed. "And I know you know what happened this morning…" She dropped her gaze down to she and Regina's joined hands. "And you know I love her." She took a deep breath, finding the courage to meet her parents' gaze. "I don't know what else to say…"

Charming just smiled, moving to engulf the blonde in a tight hug. "You don't need to say any more. You're our daughter, and we love you no matter what."

Emma watched Regina's amused expression over her father's shoulder. Finally, he stepped back, leaving her under the gaze of her mother.

"You know it'll take time…to wrap our heads around," she began rather hesitantly. "But we understand true love, and how it can't be ignored, and truly, we are happy for you." She turned to Regina. "Both of you."

Regina's eyes widened in surprise, having expected to be merely tolerated.

"I know we both have…rather colourful pasts when it comes to each other, but maybe now we can try and put that behind us?" Snow suggested. She had seen how her daughter had cared for Regina when she was under the influence of the curse, and could see the way the way they were now. Looking at them, at how easy the casual intimacy came to them, you could never have guessed that they were the same two people who had argued and fought constantly for almost a year.

The older woman managed a small smile. "I'd like that." Honestly, the thought of spending more time than strictly necessary with the Charmings was a rather nauseating prospect, but it was for Emma, and so she would suffer it. With a smile, even.

"I'm glad we're trying to put this behind us," smiled Snow, seeing the Regina she hadn't seen in quite some years. The woman who believed in True Love.

"A drink to celebrate?" suggested Emma, keen to avoid one of her mother's crushing hugs and wanting to quit while the going was good between her mother and Regina.

"She looks amazing."

Emma frowned at the waitress now staring rather dreamily at her girlfriend, who was crouched down having a conversation with their son. "Yeah, I know, and I'd kinda prefer you didn't stare at my girlfriend."

"Ooh, look at you being all possessive," chuckled the she wolf. "Her fantastic assets aside though, I mean how happy she looks. Genuinely happy."

"I'd like to think she is," smiled Emma.

"She should be, she's got a piece of hot ass for a True Love," laughed Ruby. "Speaking of which, where did this dress come from and how come I've never seen it? Come to think of it, I've never seen you in a dress."

"I only wore it for Regina, so don't get used to it." said Emma. "You know, she even suggested at one point just me and Henry come tonight."

Ruby gave the blonde a sad smile. "It's been a long time since she had people that really care about her, Ems. It'll take time to get used to. She deserves it though."

The blonde heard the sadness in her friend's tone, turning to her with a concerned gaze.

"Let's just say I know how it feels to be branded a monster," sighed Ruby. "We all deserve a chance."

"I honestly don't think I've ever seen most of these people smile at me since the curse broke," said Regina as she looked around the room.

"Maybe they're smiling at me?" smirked Emma, her head resting on Regina's shoulder. She chuckled as the brunette made a playful swipe was made at her head. Sitting up a little straighter, she reached forward, loading her fork with more of the rich chocolate cake she had been slowly attempting to eat her own body weight in. Instead of shoveling the cake into her own mouth this time, however, she held it out to Regina, who after a small smirk, let her mouth close around the fork, somehow making the process of eating cake one of the most erotic acts Emma had ever witnessed. "Tease."

"All part of why you love me," smiled the brunette.

"Why Regina, I see you're feeling much better dearie."

Both women turned at the voice of the pawn shop owner.

"What are you doing here?" growled Emma.

"Now, now, Miss Swan, is that really any way to thank the man who told you how to save our dear old Queen here."

Emma shook her head. "No, you didn't tell me how to save her. In fact, you practically told me it would never work."

The small man merely shrugged, as if it was of no consequence. "Clearly I was mistaken. Makes for an interesting turn of events though, don't you think?" These words, he directed at Regina alone. "Finding _True Love_, now, after all these years..."

Emma, watching the conflicting emotions flicker across her love's face had had enough of the little imp's intrusion on their time. She pushed herself to her feet, towering over the man in her heels. "I think it's time you left. What is between Regina and I is _nothing_ to do with you, and never will be. So don't you go getting any ideas on how to use it to your own ends, because I swear, if I find you've hurt her, or try to manipulate her ever again, I will _end_ you."

"Dark words from a woman created out of the purest magic there is," smirked Gold, schooling his features into a well practiced mask of indifference. He only stood for a moment though, before bowing out of their stand-off. And out and out confrontation wasn't his style, and he had always considered the blonde somewhat of a loose canon, especially now she had more than ever to lose.

Emma watched him go, waiting until he had left the building entirely before sinking back into her seat beside Regina. "Are you okay?" she asked, seeing tears in her eyes.

Regina nodded. "I've never had someone stand up like that for me before."

"Well you better get used to it, Mills. You're a taken woman now," grinned Emma. "I meant it though. Those weren't just empty words. I'll do everything I can to keep you safe."

"I know," nodded Regina, a watery smile on her face.

"Good," smiled Emma, gently cupping the brunette's face, and wiping away her tears with the pad of her thumb. "Now, no more tears. Tonight is meant to be a celebration. I dressed up and everything!"

The older woman chuckled. "I know, and you have no idea how much I appreciate it." She let her tone drop as her eyes flickered over the blonde's cleavage and down to smooth, toned legs. The distraction was most welcome after Gold's little interruption. "How much I appreciate everything you've done."

"Hey kid," called Emma, catching Henry's attention. "You want to go and save your mom from having to retell the story of how we don't hate each other any more?" Emma knew she had promised not to leave the brunette on her own, but a girl had to pee at some point! On returning from the bathroom, the blonde had found her love in the middle on an excited gaggle of townsfolk, demanding to know the story of her miraculous recovery at the hands of the Saviour, and what that meant. Ruby was apparently leading the inquisition, clearly having decided what few details she had gathered from Emma herself, her parents and Henry weren't quite enough.

"I don't know," he said, watching as for once, his mother was surrounded by people asking friendly questions, rather than shouting accusations. "She might be enjoying the change."

"Does she look like she's enjoying it?" asked Emma, eyebrow raised. The former Queen was smiling, but it was clear she was more tolerating the excited chatter of the people around her than getting any actual enjoyment of it. The blonde had a feeling that Regina being such a private person, was having real trouble with so many people being so interested in her personal life, especially when she was no doubt still trying to come to terms with her feelings herself.

"No…" sighed Henry. He knew he was enjoying seeing the towns people interact positively with his mother more than she was. "What do I say?"

Emma glanced around the room, a smile tugging at the corner of her lips as her eyes settled on a few couples swaying slightly on the 'dance floor' that had been created by the removal of a few tables. "Why don't you ask her to dance?" She chuckled as Henry screwed up his face at the idea.

"Can't you ask her?"

"Of course I could," smiled Emma, "But I think she'd prefer if you did."

He rolled his eyes and sighed, but finally, after another pleading look from Emma, straightened his shirt and headed off in his mother's direction. The blonde watched as he wriggled between the people surrounding his mother, smiling at the way Regina's total attention was on him the moment his small frame became visible between Ruby and Archie. She could tell the exact moment he asked her by the smile that lit up the brunette's entire face as she immediately took her son's offered hand.

"I think she'd have survived without being _saved_ from that."

Emma turned to find her mother standing next to her. "What can I say, I'm the Saviour, I just can't seem to help myself."

"I'd glad you two found each other," said Snow, a small smile on her face. "Watching the two of you tonight…you're made for each other."

"How much have you had to drink?" asked Emma, chuckling in disbelief.

"A few," laughed the pixie haired woman. "But that has nothing to do with this. I know how true love feels, and I'd glad you and Regina get to experience that after everything you've both been through. Now what do you say you go and save your son? I think Regina is trying to embarrass him to death."

Emma turned to where Regina was now liberally peppering kisses over their son's face, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment. Smiling, she made her way towards the couple. "Mind if I cut in?" she asked, chuckling at the way Henry all but thrust his mother's hand into hers. She stepped in closer to Regina, pleased when the former Queen's arms naturally looped around her neck, as her own settled around the brunette's slim waist. "Enjoying yourself?"

"As nice as change as it was not to be surrounded by an angry mob, thank you for sending Henry over," Regina replied quietly.

The blonde smiled as she leant in to press a kiss to the older woman's cheek. "I figured you might appreciate his interruption more than mine."

"I did," smiled Regina softly. "Although he's a hopeless dancer. It appears the ability to control the coordination of his limbs was all inherited from his _Charming_ heritage. I'm only glad he has small feet," she giggled.

Emma's breath caught at the sound, unexpected as it was. She looked up to meet chocolate orbs sparkling with mischief. "Are you trying to imply I'm clumsy, Miss Mills?"

"Well, I don't want to insult you, dear, but you've hardly come across as the most elegant." She giggled in surprise as the arms around her waist tightened and she was lifted off her feet and spun around. She grinned as Emma placed her gently back down after a few revolutions.

"Elegant enough for you?" chuckled the blonde, easily falling back into a gentle sway.

Regina raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Miss Swan, I'm beginning to think it is I who has no idea what you may be capable of."


	12. Much Needed Grown Up Time

**Sorry for the delay in updating – I've been tweaking a few things until I was happy(ish) with them. I have plans to finish this up soon (it's already waaay longer than I thought it would be), and then perhaps continue in a separate story following on from this when I get a further storyline better mapped out. In the meantime though, I hope you enjoy where this is going, and where it wraps up for the time being.**

**And as always, I love hearing what you have to say, so please leave your love, hate, criticisms and everything in between!**

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ****

"Moms?"

Both women turned to find their sugared up son, chocolate decorating his face, sporting a wide grin.

"Can I stay at the B&B tonight with Ruby?"

Regina frowned at the eagerness in her son's tone, still rather sensitive when it came to Henry and his affection towards her. Emma caught the pained expression flash across the older woman's face, and as eager as she was to spend some real time alone with her love, not when it made her doubt her relationship with Henry for so much as a second. "Kid, we just got your mom back on her feet. Don't you think tonight should be a family night?"

Smiling at them in a way that made it impossible for anyone to deny his Charming heritage, Henry slipped into the booth across from them. "I think tonight should be for you two." Displaying an emotional maturity that was way beyond his years, he reached across the table, taking both of his mothers' hands. "So far you've argued and then you were sick. You've hardly had any time to be happy together."

"We'll have plenty of time, Henry," said Regina, squeezing his small hand.

"Have tonight," he said, this time to Regina alone. "I'm not going anywhere, mom. And I know you don't like being around people too much, and lately, you've had to live with gramps and grandma."

"Henry, sweetheart, you know I love spending time with you!"

"And I love spending time with you," he replied quickly. "But you two deserve some time just you two. And tomorrow you can come get me and we can all have breakfast together?"

Emma didn't want to be the one to answer, instead turning to look at Regina. If the brunette wanted the kid with them, then home he would come. She was also rather suspicious as to his motive.

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" asked Regina hesitantly. "You know Emma and I being together doesn't mean that we want to spend any less time with you."

"I know, mom," he grinned. "Now I get to spend more time with both of you. But you two need grown up time too."

Regina raised an eyebrow at that one, and Emma felt a blush rising on her cheeks at the phrase that was very Snow. She could only imagine what particular scenario spurred that conversation. She still shuddered to think of it, and hadn't made tacos since. "Grown up time? Henry, with your mother around do you really expect I'll be getting any of that?"

The boy responded with a chuckle, going into full out laughter when he caught the scandalized expression on Emma's face.

The blonde instantly retaliated, pulling her hands back from her son and Regina, and launching into a tickle attack on both of them, not stopping until the older woman practically begged her to. She smiled as the brunette settled against her side, letting her head rest on her shoulder, her flushed cheek warm against her skin. "Kid, are you sure about tonight? Your mom is right, just because we're together doesn't mean we want to spend any less time with you. If anything we want to spend even more time with you. All together, as a family."

"I know, ma," he smiled brightly. "And I love that we're really a family now. I love that you guys are really getting on." He turned to his adoptive mother. "And I love that you smile like you used to."

For the umpteenth time that night, Regina found herself battling tears. "I love that I can," she whispered, reaching over the table once more to clasp his small hands. "How about I promise to wear that smile to lunch tomorrow? Give you time to digest the mountain of cake you've consumed, and no doubt will continue to consume tonight?"

He grinned at being given permission to stay at the B&B, hoping his plan would work. Quickly extricating one of his hands from his mother's grasp, he dug in his pants pocket, carefully extracting a small glittering pouch, which he held out proudly. "This is for both of you. Empty it on the ground when you get outside the diner."

Regina frowned as she accepted the pouch, catching the familiar scent of fairy dust. "Henry, what is this?" She passed the pouch to Emma for the blonde to inspect.

"A present for you both," he said, adopting a slight blush.

"Henry Mills, anyone would think you'd been planning this behind our backs all day," smirked Regina, taking in his cheeks, flushed red with embarrassment now it was out in the open that he had put so much thought and attention into making a special gift for them.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you about it!" he grinned, his expression an exact copy of his blonde mother's adorable grin.

"I thought they were never going to let us leave," moaned Emma as she and Regina finally stepped out into the cool night air in front of Grannies.

Regina nodded. "As nice as it was to have people like me, I think I could do with them liking me a little less."

The blonde chuckled. "Well, next time feel free to start bringing out the Evil Queen a little bit."

"Faced with another of your mother's hugs I just might," smirked the brunette. While she was prepared to start trying to get along with her former enemy, it was still a little early (by a considerable number of years) for hugging, no matter how much Snow had had to drink.

"So what do you think this is?" asked Emma, warily raising the pouch Henry had gifted them with earlier. "When he pulled it out earlier my first thought was that it was a condom," she admitted.

Regina turned to the blonde with a raised eyebrow.

"What!? It looked like a condom wrapper, all silver and shiny."

"Miss Swan, I-"

"Regina, seriously, you're Miss Swan-ing me now?"

The brunette merely chuckled. "I just can't believe you thought Henry was trying to give us a condom. He's ten! And furthermore, what in this realm or any other would _we_ need one for?"

Wishing she had never admitted her earlier thoughts, Emma narrowed her eyes in a glare at the other woman, arms crossed to complete the childish huffy posture.

Regina reached out, tugging the blonde's hands into her own. "Come on, let's find out what he actually gave us." She took the pouch from Emma's hand, her nose wrinkling at the smell of the fairy dust that was part of its contents.

"Why do you keep screwing your face up at it?" asked Emma.

"The smell of the fairy dust. It's always made me want to sneeze," shrugged Regina. "Now, are you ready?"

"As I can be," said Emma, watching as the brunette opened the pouch, emptying the contents into the night. Almost instantly, the dust began to glow, falling towards the ground before suddenly becoming animated with a life of its own. The glowing particles began to dance around the couple, creating an arch over their heads as the road in front of them became illuminated in a soft golden glow. "So we've to follow the yellow brick road?" asked Emma with a giggle, watching as the glow illuminating the pavement moved out in the direction of the mansion.

"You live in a town full of fairytale characters, dear, so I would say it's a fair assumption," smiled Regina, linking her arm with the blonde's.

Emma glanced behind her at the diner, making sure that no one was watching from the windows of the diner before turning to Regina. "How much have you had to drink tonight?"

"Why does that matter?"

"Is it enough that you'll skip down the yellow brick road with me?" asked the blonde with a grin. If she was going to do this, she was doing it right.

Regina rolled her eyes. "See, I was right, even alone with you I get no grown up time."

"Skip with me and I'll show you just how grown up I can be when we make it back to yours," smirked the blonde, leaning in and nuzzling at the older woman's neck. She pulled back to look into lust darkened eyes, painted red lips quirked in a sexy smirk.

"Then we'd best get a move on, Miss Swan." She smirked at the shudder that ran through the blonde at her use of the title this time. "I'm not known for my patience."

"Please tell me you caught that on video," grinned Henry where he stood next to Ruby, the pair having run upstairs to get a clear view of Regina and Emma opening their little gift.

She held up her cell phone. "Of course I did! What do you reckon, we break it out at the next birthday, or do we keep it for their wedding?"

"Wedding?" asked Henry, eyes wide with excitement.

On reaching the mansion, quite some time later thanks to the pair finding it impossible not to tease each other on the way, stealing kisses, and letting hands wander, they gasped as the dust that had been illuminating their path suddenly flew up, creating an elaborate light show above their heads, finally ending with a spectacular magical firework that culminated in rose petals raining down on them.

"I think our son is a little romantic," chuckled Emma.

"I have to agree," smiled Regina, reaching out to brush away a few petals that had caught in the blonde's hair. "Although where he got it from I'll never know."

Emma smirked. "You haven't seen nothin' yet, Mills." She tugged the brunette by the hand up the path towards the mansion, only stepping to the side when they reached the door. "So, do I get to come in, or is this the part where you tease me with a goodnight kiss at the door and leave me hanging?"

"If you don't come in I think I may be forced to drag you in," said Regina, opening the door with a flick of her wrist, before wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss. She smiled when she felt the blonde's arms wrap tightly around her waist, lifting her off her feet for a second time that night as she was carried inside.

"You have no idea how good it heels to be able to hold you like this and not be scared I'm going to break you," whispered Emma as she pulled back, letting the brunette slide down her body to stand on her own two feet once more.

"It's nice not to feel so broken," admitted Regina. She smiled as the arms around her waist tightened further. Looking up into the blonde's brilliant green eyes, she couldn't help but be overwhelmed by the depth of the emotions she found there. She wondered how long it would take her to become used to that. Or if she ever would. "Would you wait down here for a few minutes?" she asked after a few moments.

Emma frowned.

"Please?" Regina asked with a hopeful smile. "Five minutes is all I ask."

Emma continued to frown.

"Emma, you know I want this. I want you," said Regina. "But I want this to be something to remember."

"It will be, no matter what," said Emma, leaning her forehead against the brunette's.

"Just five minutes," pleaded the older woman.

Leaning in to press a gentle kiss to plump lips, Emma released Regina from her arms. "Five minutes. And not a second more."

Regina smiled gently and nodded. "I promise. I just have a couple of things I want to do…"

"As long as one of them isn't changing out of that dress," the blonde informed her. "I want the privilege of peeling that off."

With a wink and grin, the brunette disappeared in a swirl of smoke.

Upstairs, Regina absent mindedly waved her hand, magically straightening the room up as she crossed over to her vanity. Sitting on the low stool in front of it, she took a deep breath before reaching into the small jewellery box she kept. She carefully withdrew the brass ring by the ribbon attached to it. The ring Daniel had given her all those years ago. She had always kept it with her, unwilling to let it go, until now…

On the walk home tonight, Emma's arms wrapped around her, she had thought back to the last time she was so happy. Memories of Henry as a baby were plentiful in her mind, but thoughts of Daniel, and their time spent hidden away in the stables had also crept in, brought to the surface by Gold's earlier rather cryptic words. Turing the ring over between her fingers, she let herself smile at the memory of the day he had given her it. He had always wanted her to be happy. Thinking of the blonde downstairs, of her True Love, she knew in her heart that with Emma, she was happy. As happy as Daniel would have wanted her to be.

She slipped the ring over her finger, enjoying the familiar feel of the magic that inhabited their homeland. Even with magic here in Storybrooke, the magic that came from their homeland always had its own unique buzz to it. She wondered if Emma would feel it, too, for she intended to show the blonde the ring. Intended to destroy it afterwards. As much as she had loved Daniel, and part of her always would, she knew, it was time to let him go. It was time to let him go, and give herself completely to Emma.

Hearing the soft tap on her bedroom door, she smiled at the blonde's patience, having expected her to come barging straight in. With another flick of her wrist, she sent small, softly glowing fireballs to hover around the room, casting a warm glow over the place. Moving towards the door, she took a deep breath before pulling the door open to find Emma practically bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Five minutes exactly," she breathed before wrapping her arms around the brunette's neck and crushing their lips together. They stumbled backwards into the room together, the blonde clearly aiming for the bed. She was halted, however, by Regina's hands on her hips. Opening her eyes, Emma scanned Regina's face, frowning when all she saw was a warm smile. "What's wrong?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nothing. There's just something I want to share with you before we do this." She took the blonde's hands from around her neck, leading her to her huge bed, where she perched on the edge of it, the blonde doing the same. "This." She slid the ring from her finger, placing it in the blonde's palm.

She watched Emma study the small item, turning it over in her hands.

"You feel it too, don't you?"

Emma nodded, frowning at the sensation the ring created in her hand.

"It's the magic of the Enchanted Forest." She clasped their hands together, the ring between their palms. "It was created there, so it still holds some of the magic of that land. To those with magic, it feels…different, almost out of place here." She paused, looking to their joined hands. "Daniel gave me that ring. It's from a horse's saddle. He gave me it, as a promise…" She looked up at Emma, a sad smile on her face, ignoring the tears that gathered in her eyes. "I've kept it all these years. But it's time to let it go. It's time I moved on."

Emma brought her other hand up to gently cup the older woman's cheek, wiping away tears with the pad of her thumb. "You don't have to do anything."

Regina shook her head. "No, I do. I want to do this."

The blonde continued to stroke the brunette's cheek. "Regina, it's okay if you still love him. I'm not, and I never would try to replace him. I love you, and I know you have room in your heart for us all. Daniel, Henry, me…"

Regina had no words, and so to express the overwhelming emotion swelling in her chest, she surged forward, crushing her lips to Emma's. To the blonde's credit, she didn't miss a beat, both hands coming up to cradle the other woman's face, neither of them noticing as the ring fell and became caught in the sheets beside them. She willingly opened her mouth to the brunette's questing tongue, moaning as she brought her own tongue to meet it. She whimpered against the older woman's lips as she easily slid to straddle her, the skirt of her dress hiking up with the movement. Emma dropped her hands to the bare legs now exposed to her, marveling at just how soft the skin under her palms was.

Pulling back, Regina panted as she took in the sight of the flushed blonde now trapped beneath her slight frame. "Make me yours," she breathed.

"Shit!"

"What?" panted Regina, leaning up on her elbows to see Emma leap from the bed, trying to retrieve the dress she had just stripped from her body and thrown across the room. The dress that was currently on fire. "Emma, don't touch it!"

The blonde whirled to look at the brunette with almost comically wide eyes. "It's burning!"

Regina could only smirk. "Yes dear, I can see that." She flicked her wrist, extinguishing the fireball beneath the burning garment, putting the lingering flames out with a further flourish of her fingers, leaving the ruined dress to fall to the floor. She reached out the same hand to the blonde, pleased when she simply sighed at the ashes that used to be a particularly well fitting dress before coming back to bed.

"I should have guessed you couldn't just light a few candles," chuckled Emma, crawling back up the bed to lay beside the brunette. "Had to be fireballs."

"Well, they are rather my trademark," smiled Regina, creating a tiny one in her palm, before manipulating it with her fingers, causing it to hover close to the blonde's pale skin, warming the pale flesh beneath. Her smile turned positively devious as she heard Emma's breath hitch at the sensation. "You might learn to like them yet," she grinned, leaning down to let her tongue follow the heated trail left by her fireball. She ignored the raging fire still to be stoked between her own legs for the minute, choosing to focus instead on the fire of her creation, hovering so close to her lover's skin. The blonde trusted her and her use of magic, but she wondered how long that would last if she let her attention waver and her fireball hovered a little too close.

Regina lay on her back, catching her breath. She grinned into the darkness, unable to stop the laughter that suddenly bubbled up in her chest.

"Oh, way to make a girl feel good, Regi!" said Emma. "Take her best efforts then laugh at her!"

Turning on her side to look at the blonde, Regina shook her head. "I don't mean it like that," she smiled, her fingers reaching out to trace patterns on the pale skin of the woman next to her. "I was just thinking…"

"About?" asked Emma as one hand reached up to stroke through Regina's tousled locks.

"This," smiled the brunette. At Emma's frown, she knew further explanation was necessary. Turning to lie more comfortably on her front, she let her chin rest against Emma's chest. "When I was staying with you at your parents, and I was in your bed…" She paused, burying her face in Emma's side as she felt her cheeks flushing in embarrassment. She only looked up when Emma's prodding of her shoulder became too annoying to ignore.

"You started so you better finish," smirked the blonde.

"I thought I already did," grinned Regina, raising her head. After the party, which to her great surprise, was actually a success, with many of the town's citizens showing up to celebrate the fact she was no longer dying, and was now almost permanently to be found in the arms of their Sheriff. Rolling her eyes, Regina sighed. "Fine. When I was staying…I kept thinking…that I was in your bed, just not in the way I'd imagined."

Emma grinned. "Oh really? So just what did you imagine?"

Pushing up to all fours, Regina crawled over Emma, resting a hand either side of the blonde's head while her hips straddled those eagerly seeking friction below her. "What we've done and few things besides."

"Oh well don't let me stand in the way of you completely bringing those thoughts to reality…" grinned the blonde, biting her lower lip in anticipation.

Regina grinned back. "So nice of you to be so willing," she teased. "You might not be when you hear what I've got in store."

"I've already survived your fireballs," grinned Emma. "Let me guess," she added with a smirk. "I've no idea what you're capable of." Her words trailed off into a moan as talented lips kissed a path down her neck, teeth and tongue teasing the sensitive skin. "I so owe Ruby for watching Henry tonight, especially with the sugar rush he was running on."

"Emma?" The brunette had just been drifting off, taking in the sight of her lover curled against her chest in the pale light that streaming in her window when it occurred to her.

The mumbled reply was muffled against her skin.

"Ruby's watching Henry tonight, yes?"

A nod against her chest.

"How can she possibly be watching him when it's a full moon?"

"Is now a bad time to tell you that dress you destroyed earlier on was my only one?" asked Emma, forcing her head up to meet the sleepy gaze of her lover.

"Don't change the subject," growled Regina, her voice hoarse thanks to the blonde forcing her to be quite so vocal about her appreciation.

Emma sighed. She had been hoping to keep Regina occupied enough so that she would fail to notice. "Regina, you asked me if I trust you, and I do. With my life, and more importantly, with Henry's. You trust me the same?"

The brunette blinked a few times to clear her eyes, looking deep into the green eyes of her True Love. "Of course I do."

"Then trust me, this is just one of those things you don't need to know," said Emma with a sleepy smile, leaning up to press a soft kiss to plump lips before settling down against her chest once more.

Regina pouted in the darkness, part of her desperate to shake the young woman resting against her chest awake and demand an answer. With a sigh, she let herself settle once more, one hand stroking through soft blonde curls. "He better now come back with a single claw or bite mark."

"Regina, you're going to have more bite and claw marks than he will."

"Makes two of us."


	13. Mornings Worth Waking For

**Sorry about the delay in updating - I just can't seem to get these chapters the way I want them. A huge thank you to all of you who are still reading this - please be patient!**

**** SQ ** **SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ****

Regina woke with an uncharacteristic smile on her face. She was sore yes, but not as though she had been hit by a number of trucks, but rather one gorgeous blonde, leaving a pleasurable ache she would gladly bear. Letting her eyelids flutter open, she blinked lazily to clear the sleep from her eyes, her gaze focusing on the blonde curls splayed across her chest.

She brought one hand up to leisurely stoke through the golden strands, brushing them away from Emma's face so she could take in the peaceful expression on her lover's face. In sleep, her expression had an almost childlike quality in its serenity. A smile still etched on her features, she let her eyes fall closed once more, content to just lay there and enjoy the warmth of the woman in her arms.

Feeling the arm around her waist tighten, she looked down to find green eyes gazing up at her, accompanied by a sleepy smile. "Morning."

"Mmm, morning," grinned Emma, nuzzling into Regina's neck. "You look good in the morning."

The former Queen managed an elegant snort. "Somehow I doubt it. My hair no doubt looks like I've walked through a wind storm, and my make-up is probably anywhere but the area of my face to which it was applied."

The blonde chuckled against her chest. "God, even first thing in the morning you talk like you've swallowed a dictionary!"

"Just because I have the linguistic abilities suited to a woman of my age, and use it, should be no source of surprise."

"I suppose not, considering you technically have a few decades on me," smirked the blonde, realizing her mistake too late when she received a none too soft smack to the back of her head. She lifted her head, using her best puppy dog eyes. "But you know I love you no matter what age you are."

Regina lifted one perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"And you know you have the hottest body in this entire town," the blonde went on, trying to placate her lover. She lowered her head to press open mouthed kisses to the soft skin on offer to her. "The softest skin," she whispered, moving up to kiss the sensitive spot just below the brunette's ear. Pulling back, she was pleased to find the smile she had been hoping for gracing the former Queen's lips. "And the most amazing smile." Leaning up on her elbows, she was content to simply gaze at her lover. "I'm thinking it's the same smile Henry loves so much."

"You're the one who brought it back."

"I'm glad," said Emma softly. "Brightens the place up," she added with a smile of her own as she leant up to press a kiss to the brunette's lips, only to be halted by finger pressed to her own. She pulled back with a frown. "You're not going all shy on me now after all the things we did last night."

Regina blushed at the memories of the night before. "It's not that. I'll have morning breath."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You really think I care?"

"I do."

The blonde sighed, taking a deep breath. She would have to fall in love with a woman of such high standards. "Then you had better go and brush your teeth pronto, because if I have to wait much longer to kiss you will have one grumpy Sheriff in your bed."

"How about I do one better?" smirked the brunette. "I'll brush my teeth, and then go for a shower…where you can join me."

Grinning, Emma sat up, practically shoving her lover towards the edge of the bed.

Laughing, Regina swatted at the hands pushing at her, slipping out from under the sheets. She felt the blonde's eyes on her as she made her way to the bathroom. "Five minutes?" she asked with a grin over her shoulder.

"Two," Emma countered. "And not a second more!" She let herself fall back into the sheets as her lover disappeared into the bathroom, stretching and flexing her protesting muscles. Counting the seconds by tapping out a rhythm on the empty sheets next to her, she managed to wait a whole sixty seconds before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. She looked down as she felt something cold and metallic beneath her left foot. Lifting the foot, she reached down to pick up the object beneath. Daniel's ring, she realised. The ring Regina had wanted to destroy.

"Are you coming, Miss Swan?"

Emma grinned as the seductive tone of her lover reached her ears. "Hopefully soon," she called back, pushing herself to her feet. Glancing around the room, her eyes halted on a framed scenic print. Quickly stepping up to the print, she carefully hid the ring behind it, tucking the thin metal band into a small gap in the frame. She had plans for the simply copper band. Plans Regina didn't need to know about quite yet.

"I wish you'd let me heal that," said Regina as Emma moved to get out of the car.

The blonde merely grinned. "Uh-uh. I'm wearing this thing with pride."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "At least wear a scarf," she said, pulling the thin strip of fabric from around her own neck.

Emma shook her head. "Nope. Wearing this thing with pride like I said. I want the whole town to know you just couldn't contain yourself."

Regina sighed, eyeing the deep purple bite mark on the blonde's neck. She hadn't meant to give her quite such a visible reminder of their shower, but somehow, at some point during their shower, she had decided to muffle her scream of pleasure by occupying her mouth with the blonde's pale skin instead. "Henry's going to ask about it." She had been careful the night before to only leave marks where they could be hidden for that very reason.

Emma chuckled. "Regina, he's ten. Believe me, he knows what a hicky is. Even in this town, school will have taught him that much." She leant over, pressing a sweet kiss to her lover's lips, painted their usual blood red once more. "Just let me enjoy it for today? I'll let you heal it tomorrow if it bothers you that much, but please just give me today? I just want to see their faces."

With a further eye roll, Regina sighed.

"Come on, you know you want to see Snow's face when she lays eyes on this," teased Emma.

"Fine!" the brunette relented, her lips twitching up in her trademark smirk at the thought of the pixie haired woman's face when she laid eyes on the mark she had left on their daughter. "Now, let's go eat before your stomach deafens me!"


	14. A Morning Not Soon Forgotten

**Sorry updates have been slowing down for this story - I've had a million and one things to sort out for university and my new flatmate moving in. Still, I have the rest of this story planned out, so it shouldn't take me too much longer to flesh out the final 3 updates!**

**Thanks again to all of you who have read this, and even more to those who have told me how much you've enjoyed it! I must admit, I have become a little bit of a review junkie...**

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ****

"Mom!"

Regina barely had time to brace for the impact as her son threw himself at her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey to you too kid," smiled Emma, playfully ruffling his hair.

"Did you like your present?" he asked, looking up at them both.

"We loved it sweetheart," said Regina, smiling softly down at her son. "It was very thoughtful."

"Yeah, you little romantic," grinned Emma. "Whatever girl gets you in the future is gonna be soo lucky."

He blushed at the comment, burying his face against his mom's waist, missing the glare she sent the blonde over his head.

"Seriously though kid," said Emma. "It was pretty amazing. Maybe you could help me out with the romantic stuff from here on out, huh?"

He pulled his head back far enough to see Emma's face. "You could use it."

The blonde scoffed in disbelief. "I'm not that bad!"

"Maybe not," smirked Henry. "But with my help, you'll be awesome!"

"Sounds like someone worked up an appetite," grinned Ruby as she arrived at the booth to take the family's order, Emma's stomach growling loudly in greeting. "Looks like it too," she added with a smirk as her eyes landed on the deep purple hickey on Emma's neck.

Henry frowned at Ruby's reaction, looking over at his blonde mother. As she turned to make her retort to the she wolf, her hair fell over her shoulder to flow down her back, making the mark on her neck impossible to miss. Face turning red, his gaze flickered to his adoptive mother, who was intently studying the menu, despite the fact she had the thing memorized after 28 years. He shuddered at the thought of his two mothers together like that, even if he had given them some 'grown up time'.

"Did you have a good night staying with Ruby last night?"

He looked up at his brunette mother, who seemed intent on ignoring the teasing match happening next to her. "Yeah, it was great. You should have seen Grams before she left. She was funny."

"Funnier than when she hugged me?" asked Regina with a smirk.

Henry chuckled. "Grandpa had to carry her out over his shoulder. She just kept saying she wanted to dance the night away."

Regina frowned. "Sorry you had to see that."

He simply shrugged. "It's hardly the weirdest thing I've seen."

"So you won't need any more sessions with Dr Hopper?" she asked with a smirk.

"Not for that."

At his words, Regina frowned, following his gaze to the mark on Emma's neck. "I did ask her to hide it, or allow me to heal it, but she insisted on leaving it as it was." She paused. "Does it bother you, Henry? Me and Emma being together like that?" He had always seemed to supportive up until now.

He sighed, looking back at her. "I think it's great that you guys love each other, Mom. It's just that no kid wants to think of his parents' like that."

"Well you can blame Emma for wanting to flaunt it, dear," said Regina with a sideways smirk at the blonde. For her, as much as it made her cringe, and embarrassed at Henry seemed by it, she was rather touched that Emma wanted to wear it as a badge of honour.

"You look like hell," said Ruby, causing Regina to look up to see who the unfortunate statement was aimed at. She couldn't help but smirk at the sight of Snow, half walking, half stumbling, huge sunglasses covering half of her face.

"I feel like it," replied the pixie haired woman, allowing Charming to lead her forward. "Can I get the heaviest, fattiest, greasiest thing on the menu? Twice?"

"Feeling the effects of last night?" asked Emma with a grin as she turned to look at her mother. She gestured for her parents to join them at their table.

"I'm never drinking again," grumbled Snow, practically falling into the seat Charming pulled out for her.

"Henry, if you ever think about drinking, remember and spare a thought for your Grandmother and the after effects of indulging," smirked Regina. She was amused to note the rest of the table holding back laughter at her comment, everyone choosing to look anywhere but the scowling royal.

Henry screwed up his face. "I don't think I'll want to. Everything you've let me try tastes awful."

"You let him try alcohol?" asked Emma, turning so quickly it was quite possible she would have whiplash.

Regina simply shrugged. "If he asked, I let him try it. I figured if he knew was it was like, he would be less curious, and this, less tempted."

"Plus, it all tastes icky," added Henry. "I don't know how you guys can drink it. I'd much rather have a soda."

"See, it works," smirked Regina, frowning at the open mouthed expression on Snow's face. Surely it wasn't _that_ shocking that she had let Henry try a couple of sips of cider and whiskey.

"One hangover cure," announced Ruby as she reached the table, placing the huge fried breakfast between Snow and David, before reaching over and removing the empty plates of Emma, Regina and Henry. "Snow, you might want to shut that, or at least shovel some food in there," she added as she straightened back up.

The pixie haired woman in question ignored her, instead pulling off her sunglasses and staring even more intently at the bruise on her daughter's neck. "What is _that_?"

The words brought Charming's eyes to rest on the bruise also. His cheeks immediately reddened, and he quickly excused himself to the bathroom, keen to be out of the way of any awkward explanations.

"What's what?" asked Emma, feigning innocence.

Regina and Henry rolled their eyes, although the former had to admit, she rather wished she could take a picture of the look on Snow's face for future amusement.

"Oh, you mean this?" chuckled Emma, touching a hand to her neck. "Guess she just got a little carried away."

Snow shuddered, her pale facing turning a sickly green. "I think I might need to go to the bathroom."

Emma at least had the good grace to wait until her mother had disappeared into the restroom before bursting into laughter. "I told you her face would be worth it."

"You did dear," smirked Regina. "And I must admit, I have to agree."

"Can I get you anything else?" asked Ruby as Regina approached the counter.

"Just the bill please, Ruby," smiled the older woman. "And if you could add Snow and David's onto it."

The she wolf turned with a raised eyebrow.

"If something akin to the statement 'wonders will never cease' is about to come out of your mouth, let me save you the effort," chuckled Regina. "It's only fair seeing as I was the main cause of them feeling unable to eat."

"Have you changed enough for me to ask if you enjoyed Henry's little present?"

"I'm guessing you were one of his little helpers in putting that together?" asked Regina, perching on her usual stool seeing as she clearly wasn't escaping any time soon. "It was very thoughtful of him, and very much appreciated." She paused before continuing. "It was nice to have some time alone with Emma when I wasn't dying."

"I can imagine," smirked Ruby as she slid the bill across the counter. "You're totally invited to girls' night next time if this is the side of you we all get to see now."

The former Evil Queen chuckled. "Oh, I don't know if the world is ready for that."

"You're not getting to say no!" said Ruby. "You were great fun at that party last night."

"Ah yes," started Regina, laying a few bills down. "About last night. You were looking after Henry. I was wondering exactly how you managed to do that when it was a full moon."

"About that…" started Ruby, her eyes wide with fear. She was frantically trying to come up with an answer that wouldn't cost her her life. "I'll make you a deal," she finally said.

Regina rolled her eyes. "As if I haven't had to make enough deals with Rumple."

"I'll tell you, if you let me be chief bridesmaid when you and Emma finally get hitched," finished Ruby, ready to run if Regina decided to revert back to Evil Queen mode.

The older woman sighed with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Fine."

"Really?" asked Ruby, the fear in her voice replaced with excitement.

"Well who else am I going to ask? Snow?" said Regina. "Now, what exactly did you get up to with my son last night?"


	15. Feels Like Home

**Almost done! Only two more updates to go! I'm almost going to miss this story when it's done...oh well, I guess I'll just have to be writing something new!**

**** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ** ** SQ ****

Regina paused outside her son's bedroom door, unsure of whether to knock or not. Should she really be asking Henry about Emma? It was hardly his place to play relationship advisor between them, but she really had nowhere else to turn. And she was sure Emma had been blowing her off and lying to her about her whereabouts.

"Mom, I know you're there."

Regina frowned at having her choice taken away from her, pushing open the door. "Hello, sweetheart."

Henry put his pencil down where he was sitting drawing at his desk. "What's wrong?"

"Why would anything need to be wrong for me to want to come and talk to my wonderful son?" asked Regina, perching on the edge of Henry's bed.

Henry raised an eyebrow, the move very much the mirror image of her own trademark look. "You're wearing jeans. Clearly you were hoping to see Emma."

Regina looked down with a frown at the dark denim covering her legs. Emma may have mentioned she liked her in jeans once or twice...Was she really so easy to read?

"Mom?"

With a sigh, Regina looked up to meet her son's gaze. "Fine…I just wanted to ask…whether or not you knew what Emma likes to occupy her time with of late?"

"You mean besides hanging around here?" asked Henry with a smirk. He took in his mother's fidgeting with the comforter on his bed, and knew now wasn't the time to joke. This was really bothering her. He smiled to himself at the fact they had come far enough that she would now come to talk to him about it. He pushed himself out of his desk chair, coming to sit on the bed next to his brunette mother. "What are you worried about?"

"It's going to sound silly…" said Regina, her gaze once more focused on her jeans. "Or like I don't trust her."

Henry frowned. "Well if you don't tell me I won't know."

Regina chuckled. "When did you become so grown up?"

"Someone has to be," he grinned back.

Taking a deep breath, the older brunette nodded, conceding the point. "She's been spending less time here. And when I ask her to come over, she's been saying that she's been busy…" The former Queen trailed off, knowing full well how immature she was sounding.

"You think she doesn't want to spend time with you?" asked Henry, reading between the lines. He frowned, wondering how to answer. On one hand, he didn't want to see his mom upset, but he also knew he had to keep Emma's secret.

Brown eyes full of uncertainty met his own. "Not many people do," she mumbled.

"That was before," said Henry. "Before everyone saw how much you've changed." He paused, reaching over to take one of her hands in his. "Mom, Emma loves spending time over here with you. She way prefers it to Snow's apartment. She's said so."

Regina smiled at the reassurance provided by her son.

"She's probably spending time with Ruby. She's been teasing her saying since you guys were together she barely spends any time with anyone else," he went on, hoping his mother would swallow the half truth.

"Oh," said Regina. It was only fair that Emma got to spend time with her other friends. It wasn't Emma's fault that she didn't have anyone else to be spending her time with besides the blonde and her son.

"Is it finished?" asked Ruby the moment Emma stepped into the diner.

"Geez, Rubes, I thought we said we'd be discrete about this?" hissed Emma, scanning the diner for any sign of Regina, or her mother, who she had decided wouldn't know of her plans until the last possible second, thus reducing the chance of her ruining the surprise, or fainting from excitement, or horror. Emma still wasn't quite sure what her mother's reaction would be.

"But is it?"

"Yes!" hissed the blonde. "I just picked it up." She yelped as she was suddenly grabbed and dragged through to the backroom of the diner.

"Show me!" squealed the she wolf excitedly.

Emma would have sighed and rolled her eyes if she wasn't quite so excited herself. Pulling the small box from her inside jacket pocket, she flipped it open.

"Oh, Emma!" exclaimed the brunette. "It's beautiful." She leaned closer for a better look. "Can I?" she asked, reaching to touch it.

Emma nodded, watching as Ruby removed the glittering band from the box.

"Emma, it's perfect," said Ruby, turning the ring around, taking in the way Emma had had the brass ring Daniel had given Regina incorporated. The brass was now set between a band of platinum and gold, a princess cut diamond sitting proudly atop the tri-colour masterpiece. When the blonde had first shown her the brass ring she intended to be the centre of the piece, Ruby had been unimpressed, but when told the story behind it, she fell completely in love with the idea.

"You think?" asked Emma, taking the ring between her own fingers. She had to admit, the jeweler out of town she had charged with making her badly drawn sketches and ideas in reality couldn't have done a better job if they tried. "I know she wanted to destroy it the night of the party, wanting to move on and all…but I want her to see that I love all of her. I don't want her to feel she has to let go of parts of herself to be with me. Daniel, before he died, was one of the only things to make her happy. I don't want to take that away. I want her to remember those happy times and not feel guilty about doing it." She smiled at the now familiar buzz of the magic of the enchanted forest the rung still held. "And I think she likes the little feeling of home."

"You feel the magic too?" asked Ruby.

Emma nodded. "It doesn't feel like home to me…but she does."


	16. Worth The Worry

**Really truly almost done this time! The penultimate chapter! Apologies for the delay in updating, I'm back full time at University on a really intensive course so I haven't had much time for writing. **

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ****

"I'm telling you, kid, she's been acting weird!" said Emma, pacing the length of her office in the Sheriff's station while her son spun in his chair, letting out a sigh as he seemed to be being roped into the same conversation he had had with his other mother only a few days before. Things had been going so well between them for weeks before that. "You don't think she's having second thoughts about being with me, do you?"

"Emma, you're her true love," said Henry, pausing in his spinning to look as his harassed birth mother.

"Doesn't mean I can't annoy her enough for her to want to end it!" She paused suddenly in her pacing. "You don't think she knows, do you? And she doesn't want to do it? She probably thinks I'm being stupid and rushing things." Her pacing resumed.

With another sigh, Henry pushed himself out of the chair, coming to stand in front of his blonde mother. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her tight. She really wasn't good at talking or dealing with the big emotional stuff, but a hug could often make her pause enough to breathe and come back to reality. "She loves you. You know that. Just stop worrying! If everyone just stopped worrying it'd be fine!" He stepped back, waiting until Emma looked down to meet his gaze. "She doesn't know, okay? She thinks you're spending more time with Ruby because she's been teasing you about always being with mom."

"You covered for me?" asked Emma, with a smile.

"Yeah," nodded Henry. "I had to. You've got the ring, but you don't know what you're going to do with it yet, so I had to buy you some time."

"Not true," scoffed Emma. "I know exactly what I want to do with it, I just don't know how!" She ran a frustrated hand through her hair, sinking into the seat opposite her desk.

"Where is the ring anyway?" asked Henry. He still hadn't seen it, and was itching to.

"I left it with Ruby. I didn't want to hide it in the apartment in case Snow found it, and I can't exactly keep it on me. You mom would end up tidying my jacket away and finding it." She let out a long, slow breath, letting her head fall back. Abruptly, her head snapped back up. "That still doesn't explain why your mom has been acting weird with me. If she doesn't know, and things are fine, then what's up with her?"

Henry rolled his eyes. He was starting to think the idea of Emma proposing to his adoptive mother wasn't a good idea if this was the anxiety that came with it. With the exception of the night he had turned up on her doorstep, he had never seen her so stressed.

Regina opened the small padded envelope that had been on the top of her stack of mail that day, pulling out the box within. She had ordered it online a few days earlier, and was the final part of the plan she had been slowly putting together. Opening the box, she smiled at its contents. It was perfect.


	17. Tonight And For The Rest Of Our Lives

"I don't think I can do this, kid," whispered Emma as Henry sat next to her on the couch of the small apartment she still shared with her parents. Henry was staying with them for the night while Emma carried out her plan. "What if she says no?"

"She won't," replied Henry, for what felt like the billionth time in only a few days.

"She might," countered Emma.

Henry sighed. Why was it so difficult understand? Emma was his mom's True Love, so of course she would say yes when she asked her to marry her. That was what people who loved each other did. "Do you have everything?" he asked, hoping that talking about Emma's plan for tonight would calm her down a little. "The spare blankets and your big coat in your car? Your little speech? The ring?"

Emma nodded. "I've checked and rechecked a million times."

"And you've practised your thing with the lights?"

In response, the blonde closed her eyes, before flicking out both hands, and splaying her fingers. Small balls of golden light erupted from her fingers, moving to hover in a small circle around them. She opened her eyes, letting out the breath she had been holding.

"You're totally going to nail this!"

Emma tried not to wince at his turn of phrase. She was rather hoping that if all went well, she'd be nailing Regina tonight. "You think?"

Henry nodded enthusiastically. "She's going to love it. What time are you meant to be picking her up?"

"Seven," replied Emma, glancing up at the clock. Just under two hours.

"Aren't you gonna go get ready?" asked Henry.

Emma frowned, looking down at her outfit. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Nothing!" Henry was quick to reply. "It's fine…but it's what you always wear. Don't you want to wear something a bit nicer? I mean, it kind of a big night."

"Breathe Swan," commanded Emma as she pulled up outside the Mayoral Mansion. She took a few deep breaths, her hands still gripping the steering wheel tightly. "You can do this." She took a final deep breath before pushing herself out of the car. She reached back in to collect the flowers she had picked up on the way over; a huge arrangement of apple blossoms. She had ordered them specially from Belle at the start of the week, not wanting to go with something so clichéd as roses.

As she raised her hand to knock, she realised she was shaking. She was going to have to calm down or Regina was going to know instantly that something was up. Glancing down at the outfit Henry had helped her pick out, Emma finally managed a small smile. She did look good. Her black boots looked the better for having had a polish, with a set of dark jeans tucked into them. On top, she wore a soft, fitted black knit jumper with a low enough v at the neck to be slightly teasing. On top, she wore her customary red leather jacket. Henry had insisted on it. As aged and battered as the jacket was, it was her. And Regina loved her just as she was.

Looking up as the door was pulled open, Emma couldn't help but smile. She had told Regina to dress warm and practical for this date. Of course, warm and practical to Regina included low heeled boots and a royal blue sleeved dress, with black leggings beneath it. "Hey."

"Hey," replied Regina, with a small smile of her own. As close as they were, the idea of a formalized 'date' still had them rather nervous. Her smile widened a little as she glanced the blonde up and down, taking in the effort the woman must have gone to in getting ready. Her blonde hair, usually hanging in loose curls, had even been pulled back in a rather elaborate braid.

"These are for you," smiled Emma, stepping closer to hand over the flowers.

"Are these..?"

"Apple blossoms," replied Emma softly. "I thought you'd like them."

Regina nodded. "They're perfect." With the flowers in one hand, she reached her free hand out to Emma. "Would you like to come in? I just want to put these in some water and then I only have to put on my coat and I'll be ready to go."

Allowing herself to be led inside, Emma waited patiently in the hallway for Regina to put the flowers in water. She didn't stand idle, however. She picked up the coat laying over the foot of the banister, ready to help her love into it. Regina was a Queen, after all, she deserved to be treated like one.

Returning, Regina smile at Emma holding up her coat and helping her into it. "Pulling out all the stops tonight, Miss Swan?"

"Just treating my woman in the manner she should be," replied the blonde with a smirk. With Regina's coat on and buttoned, Emma reached for the thick knit scarf that also lay over the banister. She wrapped the thick red scarf around the older woman's neck, finding the end result impossibly adorable. Pulling her towards her by the ends of her scarf, Emma leant forward to press a playful kiss to the brunette's nose, causing her to giggle delightfully. "Ready?"

Regina nodded, smiling broadly. At one time, she would have stood firm and not moved until she knew exactly where the blonde intended to drag her and what they'd be doing. Now, she didn't care where they went, as long as it was together. It was rather disturbing to note how nauseatingly sweet she had become with the blonde, on some days rivaling the original True Love couple themselves. But somehow, wrapped up in Emma, she couldn't find it in her to care. This was her chance at a happy ending, and she wasn't letting anything get in the way of that.

Stepping out of the car, Emma quickly ran around to the other side, gallantly opening the passenger door for her love. Regina only rolled her eyes and smirked, nonetheless accepting the hand offered to her. With Regina safely out of her least favourite mode of transport, Emma reached back in, grabbing the rucksack she had packed with their small picnic and the blankets she had also brought. "Are you sure you're warm enough?"

"Perfectly fine," smiled Regina. "So you can leave that hideous monstrosity of a coat in the back seat."

Emma snorted. "Just don't complain to me when you're cold later."

The former queen merely smirked. "I'm sure you can warm me up somehow."

Reaching the well, miraculously with Regina not having complained about the walk through the woods to get there once, Emma handed the torch to Regina and then carefully laid down her blankets so that they could sit with their backs against the old stone. With Regina settled, the blonde began to lay out her picnic, noting Regina's small nod of approval as she opened each small tub. She had filled each with tiny delicacies that she hoped Regina would like, and had of course brought real cutlery and plates to serve it on. She got an eyebrow raise when out of her rucksack also came a bottle of champagne and two glasses, which were unrolled from a scarf and carefully laid down.

"I must say, I'm impressed," smirked Regina.

"I'm not finished yet," replied Emma, smiling. Taking the torch back from the brunette, she flipped it off, leaving them in almost total darkness. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before doing exactly what she had in the apartment with Henry. To her immense relief small golden globes of lights flew from her hands to hover around them.

Regina watched the small lights with a smile of wonder on her face. She knew Emma had magic, but after a few lessons, trying to teach the blonde to control it, she also knew she was rather useless at using it.

"I've been practicing," added Emma softly, enjoying the way the golden light illuminated Regina's face. In that single, silent moment, she found her nerves fading away. There was nothing to be nervous about. This was the woman she loved with everything she was. The woman she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. And the woman, who in her heart, she knew loved her back.

"I can see that," smiled Regina, turning to face her. "I must say, I'm impressed."

"I told you you were going to love my date night!" grinned the blonde. "Champagne, m'lady?"

"Just one thing first," said the brunette, leaning over to press her lips against the blonde's. "Thank you for all of this. For making my try something different."

The blonde's smile softened. "I know you like all of your fancy restaurants and glamorous outfits, but you now that's not exactly me, and I figured, if it's me you want, you should know me for what I am."

Regina returned the smile, reaching across to take Emma's hand. "I know who you are. You're broken and bruised, but you're also perfect, even if only to me."

Clutching the hand in hers tightly, Emma reached into her pocket with her free hand, removing the ring within. Taking a deep breath, she held it up to Regina, watching her beautiful brown eyes widen and fill with tears. "I figured on the back of that, now wouldn't be worst time to ask you…" She moved until she was on one knee, Regina hand still clasped in her own. "It all started here, Regina, when I thought I'd lost you. I want it to be the start of something new." She paused, blinking away the tears in her own eyes. "Regina Mills, would you take this ring, and put up with me for the rest of our lives?"

Trembling, Regina nodded. "Yes," she whispered. "Yes!" She threw herself forward, wrapping her arms around Emma's neck.

When Emma was finally able to pull back enough to look into the brunette's eyes, she found only happiness there. Her face was alight with a warm smile, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. Holding out the ring once more, she lifted Regina's left hand, the ring hovering a fraction away from the third finger that was to be its new home. "I'm asking you to marry me here, Regina, but I swear, this wont' be like your marriage before. This time, it's all up to you. Everything. I never want you to feel trapped with me."

"How could I ever feel trapped when you make me feel freer than I ever have before?" asked Regina. "You know every part of me, and love me all the same. That alone, is freedom to me. You don't look at me as I was, but see me as I am. You've freed me from my ties to the Evil Queen. Now I'm just Regina, and as such, am happy to chose a life at your side."

Emma couldn't help the delighted bubble of laughter that rose up in her throat. She slipped the ring on the brunette's finger, not missing the gasp that escaped Regina's lips as the brunette swiftly pulled her hand back to inspect the ring that had been placed on her finger.

Fresh tears bubbled up in the brunette's eyes. Right there, beneath the beautiful princess cut diamond, in the very heart of her ring, was a familiar brass band.

"Do you like it?"

"I…I…I don't even know what to say?" gasped Regina. "It's perfect. It's…beyond perfect. How..?"

Emma took trembling hands between her own. "You said it yourself. Daniel was your little bit of light in the darkness. The only bit of happiness you had back then. I never want you to forget that. It's part of what made you who you are. Part of what makes you the woman I love." She pulled Regina close until she was practically sitting in her lap, wrapping her arms tightly around her.

"At least I know one thing spending the rest of my life with you," said Regina softly, her mouth close to Emma ear. "I'll never cease to be surprised." She pulled back, reaching into her own coat pocket. "I'm afraid my own offering pales in comparison." She opened the small box, revealing the set of keys decorated with a single, elegant red apple keyring.

Emma shook her head. "No it doesn't. But it does compliment it rather well. We're going to need a place to stay together for the rest of our lives," she paused, pressing a sweet kiss to the tip of Regina's nose. "And I don't know about you, but I'd way prefer the mansion than cramming another sardine in the tin at my parents'."

****SQ** **SQ** **SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ**** ****SQ** **SQ****

**And then it was all over! I hope you guys have enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing! Thank you again for all the support and comments - you are all truly awesome! I have a few ideas to maybe continue this in a new story - should I?**

**As usual, read and review and I'll love you!**


End file.
